Of Monsters and Men
by prettystories
Summary: Caius Volturi Lovestory: Anna's a close friend of Bellas. Her life is pretty normal except that she knows of the vampire world. After Edward left Anna took care of Bella and kept her alive. But then Alice shows up again and drags Anna deeper into the vampire world than ever before. Based in New Moon. Rated M just to be safe. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Back again**

Anna closed the door behind her and fumbled for the light switch. Her flat was dark and empty. "Damn it, where... Ah, there it is." Light flooded the room and with a sigh of relief Anna tossed her school books on the table next to her door. Her bag followed right away.  
She was about to turn around when she hesitated. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She wasn't alone. Although she couldn't hear anyone breathe she could _feel_ that persons look in her back like needles. In one motion she grabbed one of her books and whirled around ready to face whoever broke into her flat but when she saw the person a shriek slipped her lips: "Alice?!"  
The fragile girl eyed the book in Annas hands warily "You're not gonna to hit me with that thing, are you?" Anna lowered the book slowly but didn't put it down entirely. She blinked at Alice. "Alice Cullen.. I thought... Did you... What the devil are you doing in my flat?" Alice opened her mouth but Anna cut her off: "And why didn't you answer my mails? Like any of it?" A hint of guilt appeared on Alices' fairylike face. "Anna, I know I've been a horrible friend lately but I need your help. You have to come with me. Right now. It's about Edward." "Uhm..", Anna started, "I think you've got the wrong house. Up the street, one right, two left and when you see a red truck or a devastated girl you're at the right place." She smiled sarcastically at Alice and put the book back on the table. "And damn right you are, you've been a more than horrible friend lately." She said turning back to Alice. "No, I'm at the right place. Bella's waiting in the car outside and we really don't have time for this. I'll explain everything later when we're on the plane. Grab your passport and you're bag. We're already late." Before Anna could protest or even tell Alice she certainly wouldn't go outside anymore tonight left alone fly anywhere the pixie already shoved her out of her flat and down the stairs.

2 hours later Anna sat in a plane between a sleeping Bella and Alice. "Where exactly are we flying again?" she whispered to Alice. "Italy. We're going to save Edward." "Why does he need to be saved?" "Well, he thinks Bella's jumped off a cliff and died and now he wants to die too so he went to the Volturi and.. " "The Volturi? You mean those guys on that painting in Carlisle office? Aren't they like the kings of your world?" "Yes and yes they are. So he asked them to kill him but they declined so he planes on revealing himself to the humans so the Volturi _have_ to kill him." "I'm assuming this is the abridgement. Alice, why did you have to drag me into this? I've had a long day. He's not my ex-boyfriend after all. And besides I'm a human who knows about your world. Do you have any idea what they are going to do with me? It's not gonna be pretty." "I know and I'm sorry but..." she hesitated. Annas eyebrows rose. "Listen Anna if we can't save him in time this is going to end in a trial and... well... you're studying law, aren't you?" Annas jaw dropped: "You've got to be kidding me!" she all but whispered. A stewardess turned to her, her eyes questioning and Anna lowered her voice again. "Are you freaking serious? Maybe it has slipped your attention, Alice, but Vampire Law is _not_ on my timetable. Or at anyones' for that matter. What am I supposed to do there? What am I supposed to say?" "I don't know yet. I didn't think it all through..." "Obviously not." "I am truly sorry Annabeth. But I swear I'm gonna get you out of this." Anna knew Alice was really sorry. She never used her full name unless she was dead serious and now she was. The girl shifted in her seat, put her hood up and closed her eyes to get at least a bit of much needed sleep. "Don't make promises you can't keep Alice." she mumbled. "Oh but I know I can keep them", the vampire girl whispered. Annas mouth quirked into a smile: "Show-off." "I missed you too darling."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Hi there =)**

 **So here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Read & Review**

 **Italy**

Italy, country of pizza, ice cream and Leonardo da Vinci. But first of all it was hot. Anna yawned and tied her grey hoodie around her hips. 2 minutes outside and she was already sweating. She and Bella waited at the car park of the airport in Florence. Just after the plane had landed Alice had disappeared to find "a ride to Volterra", as she put it.  
"Bella?" Bella turned to her. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, probably similar to the ones beneath her own, her skin was pale and her cheeks hollow. _"She looks better than 6 months ago.",_ Anna thought _, "but still... sick. Somehow empty."_ "Uhm... when Alice said she'll get "a ride" what did she mean?" Bella bit her lip: "Well, I don't think she's gonna rent a car." "Oh." "I know you're not okay with this. But we really need to hurry and..." "No, no it's alright. I'm too tired to worry about car theft...or anything else", Anna interrupted her. Moments later Alice showed up in a yellow porche and motioned for the two girls to get in the car. _"How inconspicuous."_ Anna thought by herself just before Bella spoke it out loud. "I'm sorry", Alice conciliated them, "But it was the fastest one I could get and if I may remind you we're in a hurry. Buckle your seatbelts." Alice accelerated and they were all pressed into the black leather seats. Annas' stomach turned upside down.

About an hour later they reached Volterra. It was a beautiful ancient city in the middle of the tuscany landscape. At the city gates, and everywhere in the city it seemed, were tourists. And police officers. "Crap!", Alice cursed, "It's St. Marcus day. The parade. I forgot about that." A police man stopped the car, came around and knocked at the window. "You two stay silent.", Alice hissed as she turned down the window and spoke a few words to the man. Then she placed a packet of money discretely in the man's' hand and smiled innocently at him. After a second he put the money in his pocket and spoke to his colleagues apparently telling them to make way for the lady in the yellow car. Alice drove into the city and through the narrow streets as fast as she dared but at some point she couldn't go any further. Too many tourists blocked the way. "C'mon Alice", Bella urged. "I can't go any further. You'll have to run. He'll be under the clock tower. You have to stop him. Go Bella!" Bella left the car and was gone in a second. "And what're we gonna do?" Anna asked from the backseat. Alice sighed. "We'll have to leave the car here. What a shame. I really liked this one. Luckily we're in the shadow so I can get out without making a scene. Come." They both got out and Alice grabbed Annas wrist and guided her through the shadows of the houses to the clock tower. The clock struck twelve. Alice gasped and walked faster Anna stumbling behind her. Just as the last stroke faded away they reached the end of a narrow alleyway and caught a glimpse of Bella and Edward slipping through the main door of the clock tower, kissing. Alice sighed with relief but Annas jaw clenched. "He doesn't deserve that", she said quietly. Next to her Alice went utterly silent then she gasped in horror: "Oh no." "You agree with me?", Anna asked her surprised. "No I don't.", Alice hissed and took once again hold of her wrist. This time she'd leave a bruise there Anna was sure. Alice dragged her to a door and pushed her little hand firmly against it. With a loud noise the lock gave in and the pixie slipped in Anna close behind her. "Now, now gentlemen. This is a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene.", Alice chirped.  
Anna peaked around her which wasn't hard since she was about 3 inches taller than the vampire and saw Bella clinging to Edward, who wasn't wearing a shirt, Bella seemed to have reached him pretty last minute, and two men in black cloaks. One of them was huge, quite bulky and reminded her a bit of Emmett. The other one was not as tall, about her height, and slim. Both of them had ruby red eyes. "We wouldn't", the slim one smiled at Alice and showed his white teeth.  
"Enough!", a little voice called. To it belonged a young girl with blond hair and ruby eyes who appeared between the two men. She wore a black dress, like a schoolgirl from another time, and an equally black cloak. "Aro is asking what's taking so long." she looked at the scene before her. "Jane", Edward murmured and he and Alice both bowed their head in respect. Or was it fear? _"Are they serious?"_ , Anna thought and eyed the girl in front of them. She couldn't be older than 13. That'd make her 7 years younger than herself. The girl, Jane, turned around and walked away. The two men looked expectantly at Anna and her friends. Edward was the first who started to follow Jane, holding Bellas' hand in a tight grip as if he was afraid someone would take her away if he let go of it, which probably was true. "Come", Alice whispered and so Anna followed behind the vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Hi everyone =)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and for following / favourite my story. This means a lot to me! =D  
So this is chapter 3. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it.  
Read & Review**

 **XX**

 **The Trial**

The group of vampires and humans followed Jane down a stair and then through a maze of old, dimly lit stone corridors.  
After a few minutes they passed a reception behind which a young women sat. As they walked by she looked up from her computer and smiled at them: "Buon pomeriggio.*" Anna knew immediately that she was the only real human in this entire building.  
She saw Bella giving the women a pitiful look and it dawned on her that this women would either be one of the Volturi someday or... _"No."_ , she refused to end this thought and looked up again. They had reached a huge, black double door. It looked heavy as hell but little Jane pushed it open like it was made of feathers and entered without a moment of hesitation.

"Jane, dear! Finally", the man who spoke had shoulder-length raven hair, a pale face and ruby eyes like pretty much everyone in the room. A smile was plastered on his face which was probably meant to be cheerful but it was rather creepy. "And you brought Edward and Alice. And Bella! So you are alive after all. Isn't that wonderful. I do love happy endings. They're so rare." His voice sent a chill down Annas spine.  
The man, Aro she supposed, walked over and took Edwards hand in his own. His eyes went glassy. Anna used the little time it gave her to look around the room.  
Behind the creepy looking man there were dais with three wooden chairs, thrones, on it. Two of them were occupied.  
In the one on the left sat a man in his forties with long brown hair. His face looked like he carried all the sadness and sorrows of the world on his shoulders. Anna couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
The throne in the middle was empty, most likely Aros. Her eyes wandered to the last throne. In it sat a young man with blond, almost white hair that fell to his shoulders and framed his face perfectly. High cheekbones. Ruby red eyes. And he scowled directly at Anna as if she had personally offended him just by looking at him.  
"So you must be Annabeth then", her eyes snapped back to Aro. He had let go of Edwards hand and was now looking at her. "Uhm... yeah. But it's just Anna." "Anna, the law student.", he smiled his creepy smile. "How do you..." "When he touched my skin he read every thought I ever had.", Edward explained. "I see."  
"I also saw that Alice thought you could be their... lawyer?" "Erm... yeah. Her idea not mine." "Well then let's see what you can do shall we?" Annas eyes widened. Was he serious?  
"Now, Bella and Anna, both of you know about our kind. What shall we do with you now?" Aro continued.  
"They are a liability. And the Cullens have told them our secret. The law claims them. All of them." the blonde vampire hissed. "I'm afraid Caius is right.", Aro sighed. "We..", Anna started but Edward interrupted her: "They haven't told anyone ever since they know." "It is only a matter of time. Humans are too talkative to be trusted."  
Anna opened her mouth to protest but Edward was again faster than she was: "You have humans in your service too." Anna rolled her eyes. This was the lamest argument anyone could have come up with. The answer was so obvious even he must have thought of it.  
"Yes but when we have no more use for them they will serve our sustentation. Can you say the same about your little pet? Or the other mortal over there?" Edward snarled. "That's what I thought", Caius said leaning back in his throne a cruel smile on his lips.  
 _"He has him cornered. Damn, that guy is good."_ , Anna was too impressed by Caius tactic to be offended for being referred to as "The mortal over there".  
"I..." Edward started again but now it was Annas time to interrupt: "Shut it Edward."  
All eyes went to her. She straightened her back. "You wanted me as a lawyer and got me into this mess. Now shut it and let me do my work." "Anna, you..." "Are you deaf? I'm gonna do this. You keep your mouth shut. Your speaking's done more damage than good."  
She turned to Caius and looked him straight in the eye. "Well, first of all the Cullens haven't told us anything. We've found out on our own. And Edward's right. We haven't told anyone about it. And we're not planning on doing so."  
"Humans can't be trusted." "Why not?" "What?" "You heard me." Caius eyes widened slightly. This little girl really had the nerve to challenge him. How dare she?  
"Because", he said getting up from his seat "your mind is way too small to understand what it means to keep a secret like this. Maybe you have not said anything until now but what if you drink too much alcohol in the future? It tends to make humans very talkative."  
"Bella and I both don't drink." Caius started to descend from the dais he was standing on. "And what if you were tortured? Threatened with death?" Anna scoffed: "By whom? We're not living in the 15th century anymore."  
"How about that?", he was now standing right in front of her, scowling down at her. He was a good 5 inches taller than Anna but she stood her ground, still starring in his eyes. "The law says no human must know of us unless he is either going to die or to be changed. No exceptions." "Are you running out of answers?", she smiled at him. Caius eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue mortal!", he hissed at her.  
"Fine. Don't answer my question but the law doesn't claim all of us. The Cullens haven't done anything wrong." "They have raised your suspicion. Therefore..." "Oh please, you're making this up!" Caius smiled condescending at her: "Prove it little girl." Little girl? Now it was getting personal.  
"It still doesn't claim them and you know it." The smile vanished from Caius face and he growled at her. "Peace brother." Aro tried to calm him. "Anna is right. Alice and Edward are innocent. They may leave in peace."  
Caius head turned from Aro back to Anna in front of him his eyes glistening: "Congratulations little mortal. You've won this fight. As a reward you may watch your friend die. And then die yourself. Felix."  
Anna whirled around. The bulky vampire she met earlier was now stalking towards Bella. Edward had been torn from her and was held back by a boy with dark brown hair. Alice next to Anna was held in a tight grip by the slim blond vampire. Desperately Anna searched for a loophole in Caius words. She could only think of one.  
"He will change her!" Aro held up his hand and Felix stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say my dear?" "Edward will change Bella.", she turned to Alice, who was still hold by the unknown vampire, "Right Alice?" she looked at her friend pleadingly.  
 _"C'mon Alice don't let me down. Please don't let me down."_ For one unbearable minute complete silence fell over the room and then, finally, Alice answered: "Yes he will.", she held her hand out for Aro, "I've seen it."  
Aro flitted over to her and gripped her hand in both of his. Everything went silent again. Anna was sure she could hear her heart racing. And she was absolutely positive of Caius starring holes in her back. _"If looks could kill"_ , she thought.  
With a smile Aro let go of Alice hand: "How fascinating. To see what has not happened yet. You three may leave. I am sure you have preparations to make." Edward and Alice were both released.  
"What have you done?", Edward snapped at Anna. "Saved Bellas life! Do you think I've kept her alive for the past six months to let her come here and die just because of your silliness?", she snapped back. Edward just glared at her and went over to Bella.  
Anna turned to Alice who smiled happily at her: "You did it. You really did it. You've got us out of here. I knew you'd make it. God you're a genius." "No, I'm not." Anna didn't smile. She had lost and she knew it. She had challenged Caius and now she was paying the price.  
"Of course you are." Alice still didn't get it. "No, Alice. You didn't listen. He said _'you three may leave'._ I'm not coming with you." And at last Alice did understand and her smile faded.

*Buon pomeriggio = Good afternoon


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Staying**

Anna was sitting cross-legged on a queen sized bed in her "new room" and recapped the most recent events.

After Alice, Edward and Bella had practically been dragged from the throne room Anna had turned around to face Caius again. She was determined that if she was going to die here, she'd at least tell him exactly what she thought of him. But the blond vampire was no longer standing behind her. Instead he had reoccupied his seat on the dais, still glaring at her.  
"Well well", Aro clapped his hands together, "What now?" Anna presumed that this was a rhetorical question since it was pretty clear what would happen next but Caius answered nonetheless: "Her life is forfeit. Just get over with it already. Heidi will be here soon."  
Aro looked over to Felix and he flitted over standing right behind Anna. The girl went rigid. Fear welled up inside of her. So this was it. She didn't even get the chance to defend herself. She saw Caius smiling his cruel smile and it infuriated her to no end. _"No."_ , she thought, fighting her emotions, _"I won't let him see my fear. I won't give him this satisfaction."_ From the corner of her eye she caught a movement.  
"Brother? A word." The voice sounded rough, as old as time but firm at the same time and Aro turned around. Anna turned her head as well. The third vampire, the one who hadn't spoken a word the entire time, had gotten up from his throne. Aro scurried over to him with a puzzled expression on his face. The third king, Marcus, touched Aros hand for a split second and Anna realised that he was showing him a thought.  
Whatever it must've been it made Aro turn back to her and examine her with a complete new expression on his face. She didn't know what to make of it but before she could ask or anyone could say anything the massive doors of the throne room opened.  
"This way, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please meet the kings of Volterra." There was a lot of noise behind Anna and she turned around to see where it came from but she couldn't really see anything except Felix who was still standing behind her waiting for his orders.  
"Get her out of here... The west wing...", she caught Aro whispering but she failed to see who received the order.  
All of a sudden she was whisked away by someone. Everything around her went into a blur. She felt a draught of air. A door slammed. And then someone screamed. It was a high pitching noise that pierced the girls ears. Whoever it was the person was frightened to death.  
Soon other screams joined the first one. She barely could make out cries for help in-between them.  
She had to help those people so she started to struggle against whoever was holding her. Abruptly that someone stopped and placed her on her feet rather ruggedly. The sudden change of movement made her stagger and she felt a hand at her shoulder to steady her. She squinted her eyes closed and opened them again. Everything was clear around her now and before her, his hand still on her shoulder, stood the slim blond vampire she had already met at the clock tower.  
"Are you alright?", he asked her surprisingly polite. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." "Good." He let go of her shoulder and motioned her to follow. He leaded her through another stone corridor. In contrast to the ones earlier this one was better lit due to the huge glass windows which lined one side of the corridor. On the other side hung several pictures of different sceneries and persons. She recognised Aro in one of them.  
The vampire turned into another corridor and then stopped in front of a big, black oak door. "That'd be your room." "My what?" "Aro asked me to bring you to your room." "I thought he said to bring me to the west wing?" "Aah, but that's what you heard. You're hearing isn't fine enough to catch everything." Anna didn't know what to respond to that.  
The vampire opened the door and she entered the room behind it. It was vast! At least the size of her flat back in Forks. The furniture was held in a dark brown colour and matched bright stone walls and the white bed-linen beautifully.  
"You are asked to stay here until someone comes to get you. This", he motioned to a door across the bed, "is the bathroom. In case you need a human moment." Anna couldn't help but smile at the comment.  
She turned to him. "I... Thank you...erm..." "Demitri", he introduced himself. "Thank you Demitri." He nodded once at her and went to leave. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He stopped in his tracks. "The screams I heard. What was that?" He smirked at her: "Our meal. Don't worry. They never last very long." And with that he closed the door.

So here she was. Waiting and wondering why she was here and not dead like those other people in another room in this castle.  
With a huff she laid back and sprawled herself across the bed. It was way too comfortable.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she sat up straight. "Uhm... Come in", she called and in came Aro.  
He smiled at her: "Do you like your new room?" "My new.. oh yes! Yes, it's beautiful. Thank you. But why am I here? Not to be rude or anything but I actually thought you were going to kill me." "Oh but why should we want to kill you?" Aro now stood in front of her. She looked up at him.  
"Because, as you brother so nicely put it, the law claims me." "Oh, this is all a big misunderstanding my dear. You see my other brother, Marcus, has shown me something quite interesting." "And that something has made you change your minds?"  
"Well, let's say it has changed Marcus and mine. And it is also why we have decided to keep you here." "Keep me here as in I have to stay?!" Aro nodded. "But... I can't! I have to go back to university, to my friends. They will start looking for me."  
"I am sure Edward and Alice will come up with an excuse for your absence. There won't be any problem at all with you staying here." "Except for your brother still wanting to see me dead, right?" "Well, uhm yes. For now. But you see this will fade away soon."  
Anna scoffed: "Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
"Believe me it will. Why don't you come with me to my study? Me and my brother want to tell Caius the good news and we would like you to be there too." Anna lifted her eyebrows at him. Good news? What good news? She still being alive? She doubted Caius would classify this as 'good news'.  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea? I've already upset him once today. I'm not sure I'm gonna survive a second time.", she protested weakly but Aro just laughed cheerily: "Oh believe me, dear Anna, Caius will be delighted about this."


	5. Chapter 5 Part I

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Hi everyone =)**

 **Another day, another chapter.  
While I was writing chapter 5 I realised it'll be rather long so I decided to put it into 2 (maybe even 3) parts.  
This one's part I (as you can see in the title). It's all about how Anna settles in.  
Part II will be more about how Anna and Caius get along (or don't get along). It's in progress and I hope I will finish it tonight.  
Thanks for taking the time and reading my story. Let me know what you think about it so far.**

 **Love XX**

 **He hates me Part I**

Caius wasn't delighted at all, whether about seeing Anna alive again nor about the so called 'Good News' Aro had announced shortly after they'd entered his study. To be fair, Anna wasn't delighted either _"But at least I'm not making a scene"_ , Anna thought.  
"No! No, this can't be true!" Caius was growling at his brothers. They stood in front of Anna who was seated in an armchair. "It is true", Aro said to him, "she is your..." "We are not mates! She is a mortal! A walking blood bag! The only use I have for her is having her as my supper. And if you think this whole mate-thing will save her life you are sadly mistaken brother!"  
Now, this was enough. Anna shot up from her seat. "Excuse me but who do you think you are that gives you the right to speak about me like that?", she snapped at Caius. He glared at her. "I am your superior mortal. And if you know what is good for you, you keep your mouth shut." "The hell I will, this is also about me. And just for your information, I'm not exactly happy about this either!"  
"Wonderful. Then you won't mind if I end your life now.", he made a step towards her but Marcus held him back. "You will do no such thing Caius. She is your mate and the sooner you accept that the easier it will get for the both of you."  
Caius pulled free of Marcus grip and closed the distance between him and Anna until he was only a feet away from her. "I will never accept you.", he hissed at her, "You are nothing." And with that he left the room slamming the door behind him.  
With a huff Anna sat back in the armchair: "And you're really sure about this mate-thing?" Marcus gave her a sad smile. "I apologise for my brothers behaviour. Just give him time. He will come around." "Honestly, I don't think so."  
"Oh but he will.", Aro chipped in. "No he won't. He hates me. It couldn't be more obvious. Can't you just let me go home? I'd be out of his life and he can go back to be a happy, scowling vampire." "It is not that easy, Anna dear. For one you know about us and our world."  
"And secondly, he needs you. He might not know it yet but you will be good for him. Caius is already known as ruthless but believe me when I say that he would be much worse if you left.", Marcus added. "Why don't you stay with us for a few months and see how things evolve? You may roam the castle freely if you like. Also the gardens. We will inform the guard about your stay. You will see you'll like it here."  
"You know, you're asking me to give up my life and everything I have ever worked for, my studies, and for what? For a man who hates me and will probably do so for the rest of eternity.", Anna said quietly looking at her feet. Neither Aro nor Marcus did know what to say to that so they just stayed quiet until the girl looked up at them: "I just hope it's gonna be worth it."

And so Anna stayed with the Volturi.  
After her decision to stay Aro ordered Jane to show Anna around the castle to what she grudgingly agreed. She seemed to have the same aversion against humans as Caius.  
Jane showed her the gardens, which were beautiful - flowers and trees everywhere, and even a fountain, and dozens of other rooms, among them - surprise surprise - a kitchen. "Since no one in the castle is eating, except for the girl at the reception, you may use the kitchen whenever you want. The fridge is always full.", Jane explained.  
"Wow, thank you." "I believe you have seen everything. I will escort you back to your room now. It is late", she stated matter-of-factly. _"Oh dear"_ , Anna thought, _"Who would have thought someone so young could be so stuck up."_

The next morning Anna woke up having no idea where she was. But then everything crashed down on her. For a moment she felt like crying. She'd lost everything. Whatever should she do now? Tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in the pillows.  
 _"C'mon Anna"_ , she thought to herself, _"start over again. Make the best of it."_ She turned back around. _"Alright. Morning. Breakfast. Get up Anna."_ , she whipped the tears away and got up. Since she hadn't had brought any clothes with her she had just slept in her underwear and was now putting back on her skinny jeans, white T-Shirt and her boots.  
Combing her hair was out of question too so she tried to flatten it with her hands. The result was rather pathetic but better than nothing. Then she left her room and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.  
In the kitchen she looked for a bowl and eggs. Scrambled eggs would certainly brighten her mood. Just as she took some eggs out of the fridge the door opened. She froze. _"Please, don't let it be Caius."_  
"What are you doing here?", Jane asked. _"Thanks god!"_ "Making breakfast." "And how did you get here?" "I walked?" "Ms. Anna you can't just walk around the castle."  
Anna turned around, an egg in each hand: "Why not? Aro said I could roam the castle freely. And besides, I was hungry." She kicked the fridge door shut. "But Ms Anna..." "Alright, I won't do it again. Here, catch!", Anna tossed one of the eggs at her. Janes reflexes were impressive. She caught the egg mid-air but she exerted a bit too much pressure on it and it cracked open.  
Raw egg flooded over Janes hand and dripped on the floor. The little vampires face went from a perfect stone mask to a shocked expression as she looked down at her hand.  
Anna couldn't help but laugh about her face. First Jane just looked at her, her eyes wide in shock. Then a smile spread over her face and soon she joined Annas laughing. "Well, shit!", she cursed.  
Anna grabbed a cloth to clean the mess up. "So you can smile after all. And curse." "Of course I can", Jane said walking to the sink to wash her hands, "But I rarely do around humans. I want them respect me. I'm a 1'500 year old girl trapped in the body of a 13 year old. I don't want to be talked to like I'm a child."  
"If I promise not to do so, will you promise not to be so stuck up around me?" The girl tilted her head. "It seems like I'm going to spend a lot of time around you in the near future so, okay. I'll try." She smiled at Anna. "Thank you Jane." "Alright. Make your breakfast and then let's go and get you something decent to wear. And a comb. You look like you've slept in a haystack." Anna only snorted in response.


	6. Chapter 5 Part II

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **There you go guys.  
I couldn't stop myself and so I wrote chapter 5 pt. II and chapter 6 within a few hours last night.  
Hope you like it =)  
Read & Review  
XX**

 **He hates me Part II**

"So, how do you want to get new clothes for me?" Anna and Jane were walking back to Anna's room. "I guess you can borrow something from Renata for a start. You two are about the same size. I'll have someone go shopping for you as soon as possible." "Have someone go shopping for me? You don't even know what I like to wear."  
"I'm gonna go out on a limb here, you like jeans and t-shirts" Anna made a face at her. "Okay that one was pretty easy." "Yes is was. And skirts. You need more skirts. They will make you look more feminine. Master Caius will like that. And get rid of those boots. I don't think he thinks them very flattering." She eyed Anna's black Dr. Martens.  
"Well, that's a pity because I happen to like them therefore I'll keep them. He has to get used to it." "But..." "No! I don't give a shit if he likes the way I dress or not. He already hates me." She turned around a corner and hit something stone-hard that made her stumble.  
First she thought she'd hit a pillar or something. "Can't you watch where you go mortal?" Okay, not a pillar. As she looked up Caius was standing in front of her. "I could ask you the same thing.", she snapped back.  
The next thing she knew was that she was pressed against the wall, Caius hand tight around her throat making it hard for her to breath and his face only inches from hers. "How many times do I have to tell you to watch your tongue little girl? Consider yourself lucky, next time I might have Jane using her gift on you.", and with that he released her.  
Anna gasped for air and Jane rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" She managed to nod while she tried to pump enough air into her lungs. Caius was gone. "C'mon.", Jane said softly and lead her back to her room.  
After she had closed the door she turned to Anna. "Are you out of your mind Anna? Never ever come back at him like that. I thought he'd kill you right on the spot." Anna massaged her throat. "Why not? I won't let anyone talk to me like that. Ouch. Damn it! Do you think this will get a bruise?"  
"Most likely. Listen, Master Caius is not just anyone." Anna went to sit on the edge of her bed. "You mean he's short-tempered. Yeah, I've noticed." "No. Well, yes that too. Haven't the Cullens told you anything?" "Told me what?"  
She sighed. "Caius is known for being cruel and ruthless. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. You have to be careful around him. Especially as his mate..." "Oh no! You know about that?!" "I... Yes. Master Aro told me about it last night.", Jane replied sheepishly, "But I'm the only one. The rest of the guard has no idea. They just know that you're not for eating." "How comforting." "Master Aro thought it might be a good idea if I kept an eye on you just in case..." "In case this happens?" Jane nodded. "Perhaps it really is a good idea. Hey, what did he mean when he said you'd use your gift on me? What's your gift?"  
"I can simulate pain on others just by thinking of it." Annas lips formed a silent 'Oh'. "But he won't make me do that", Jane added hastily. "Why is everyone around here so sure that he wouldn't hurt me? He just left a bruise in the shape of his hand on my throat. This doesn't exactly testify affection."  
"He's your mate. In time he will get used to you." "Get used to me? Brilliant. What am I? A dog?" "Let me rephrase that. He will get to love you eventually." "No he won't! He hates... arrrgh! Whatever!"

It had been one month since Anna had agreed to stay with the Volturi and in all this time she and Caius hadn't gotten any closer. Not that she hadn't tried. After the incident in the corridor Aro and also Jane, who seemed particularly eager to set her up with Caius, had suggested they should try to get to know each other better. So Anna had been persuaded to go to Caius study and talk to him.  
The whole undertaking had ended in a complete disaster. Caius had started yelling at her and she had yelled back at him and in the end he actually managed to make her cry.  
It took Jane two hours to calm her down and after that she refused to ever speak to him again, which, of course, was impossible.  
Nonetheless Anna had managed to avoid Caius as best as she could for almost a month now. Of course there had been some occasions in the throne room, at which Aro had requested her presence, undoubtedly trying to force the two of them to spend time together although under the careful watch of himself and Marcus. But Caius had only glared at her and Anna had done her best to ignore him altogether.  
In her free time, of which she suddenly had more than enough, Anna mostly sat in a little alcove, which was hidden behind some trees, and read every book she could get her hands on.  
But today it rained and she'd been skulking around the castle with nothing to do. Thus Aro had suggested she'd pay a visit to the library. "Why don't you go there and read for a while. Most of the books in there are very old. You will love it dear. I will explain the way to you."  
Aro was right. Anna loved this room as soon as she'd put a foot over the threshold. It was three times as big as her room in the castle. There were bookshelves everywhere and between them were large windows with wide window sills to sit on. At the head of the room, right across the door was a spiral stair that led to the second floor, where more shelves filled with books stood.  
Anna couldn't believe she hadn't been in this room before. It was the perfect place to hide for days. She went over to the first shelve end slid her fingertips over the back of the books. They truly were old. So old that she barely could make out the titles of most of them. On the third shelve she found a book with the title _'History of China'_ This'd be interesting. She took it out of the shelve, went over to one of the window sills, sat down and started to read.  
She was well into the third chapter when she heard the door. Someone came in but she didn't think anything of it until the person was standing right in front of her.  
Caius was staring down at her, his face a mask of pure rage. "What are you doing here mortal?" Anna leapt up, the book falling to the ground. "I... i...", she stammered. "This is my private library! How dare you come in here?!" "I.. Aro said I could come here to read. I didn't know this was your private library."  
"And of course you didn't notice it was in my wing of the castle. What a pathetic excuse!" "No. I didn't notice. And could you now please stop yelling at me? It wasn't my fault." "Don't tell me what to do! You are nothing but a waste of space! No one wants you here! I should have got rid of you when I had the chance!" "You know it's no wonder you're always in such a bad mood. Everyone around you hates you but they're too fearful to tell you! You're cruel and evil and no one will ever love you!" Anna pushed past him and all but ran out of the library, tears glistening in her eyes.  
For a while she walked aimlessly through the castle. He feet moved on her own. Just don't stop. Keep moving. Away from the library. From him. Fortunately she didn't meet anyone. She didn't want to explain why she had cried.  
 _"Great."_ , she thought looking around her after some time, _"I'm lost. Just perfect."_ She didn't even know in which part of the castle she was. She walked a bit farther ending up in front of a door, that looked like to door to a staircase. But it wasn't it was just a store-room. Sighing she wanted to close to door again when something caught her attention.  
Way in the back of the room, hidden beneath a dusty white cloth there was a large painting. The only painting in the room. Curious why someone might hide it beneath a sheet Anna crossed the room and drew it back. The painting showed a beautiful women with long blond hair and a heart-shaped face. A vampire, obviously, since her eyes were ruby and she wore a rather old-fashioned dress. She really was breathtaking. And still, something about her bothered Anna. Maybe it was her expression. It was cold and reserved. Not very sympathetic.  
"What are you doing in here?" With a gasp Anna whirled around. Standing behind her was Jane. "Oh Jane! Thank god! For a moment I thought you were Caius. I got lost and somehow I ended up in here." She turned to the painting of the women, "Who is she?"  
"She... she is Caius's wife... Ex-wife to be exact." He had a wife?  
"What happened to her?" "It's not my place to tell you that. Come. I'll bring you back to your room."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Apologies**

Later that evening Anna tossed and turned in her bed. She felt awful for what she had said to Caius earlier. Not even reading could distract her. Resigning she got out of her bed and walked barefoot to the door, her worn out copy of _'The Book Thief'_ still in her hand.  
The sound of bare feet on cold stone echoed from the walls as she made her way to Caius study. Her white nightgown fluttered around her ankles as she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still nothing. Tentatively she opened the door. The room behind it was empty. The lights were out. The only source of light was the huge fire that was burning in the chimney on the right side of the study. "Caius?" Anna called softly. Silence. He wasn't here. _"Okay. I'll wait. I can't sleep anyway."_ She sat cross-legged in front of the fire and started reading.

It was far after midnight when Caius finally left his studio. Long ago he had loved this place. Loved to come here to paint or to play music and forget everything around him. Closing the world out and relax. But this was long ago. Before he had met Athenodora.  
She had disliked his passion, had kept him from the studio hence he had painted or played the piano less and less until he fully stopped to go there. Today had been the first time in centuries since he'd been back. Everything in there was covered in dust, hidden beneath white sheets. The air was musty. The one place that had once made him feel warm and secure was now cold and dark. A reflection of himself.  
He had come here to be alone and think. The girls words still echoed in his head _"No one will ever love you!"_ He had heard those words before and it hadn't bothered him. Why should he care about it? Love made people weak and he couldn't afford to be weak.  
But this time was different. The words wouldn't leave his head. _"Why? Why is that? She's just a mortal. She's nothing"_ , he thought angrily at himself as he walked to his study.  
He knew she was there the moment he entered his office. Her scent was very prominent and he could hear her soft heartbeat although he didn't see her right away. The room was dimly lit by the moon shining through the windows and the burnt down fire. And there she was. On the carpet before the fireplace, dressed in a white nightgown, lying on her side, a worn out book clutched to her chest. She was sleeping.  
Caius's first impulse was to go over to her and wake her up, asking her what she thought she was doing here. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. This was the first time he saw someone sleep. She looked so fragile, so peaceful.  
Suddenly he wished he would be able to sleep just to escape the world for some hours. He bowed over her. _"This must be quite uncomfortable. Lying on the floor."_ Before he could think better of it he had scooped her up in his arms. She felt so warm and soft against his cold skin. Instantly she snuggled into is arms, her book still clutching against her chest.  
A warm sensation jolted through his body. _"Just a mortal."_ , he reminded himself as he carried her back to her room.

When Anna woke up she was lying in her bed. This was weird.  
 _"Wait a second. I went to Caius study last night to apologise but he wasn't there so I waited for him and then..."_ As hard as she tried she just couldn't remember going back to her room. _"But how else should I've gotten here?"_

At the same time in another room:

"Caius still doesn't accept her.", Aro sighed. "He needs time Aro. Especially after what has happened with Athenodora. You must understand that he won't trust anyone easily again. And his aversion against humans doesn't help either. What they need is some time alone. And your little trick with the library wasn't very helpful by the way."  
"I just wanted to give them a opportunity", Aro defended himself.  
"By sending her to his private chambers without him knowing?", Marcus furrowed his brow, "Please brother. I know you can do better." Aro smirked "I believe I can do so indeed."

 _Three days later..._

Jane shook Anna's shoulder "Anna! Anna wake up." "Hmmm?" "Wake up sleepy head. Master Aro wants to see you." Anna took a glance at the alarm clock. "Jane it's 6 am."  
"I know. Now get up!" Grumpily Anna got up, went to shower and put on her clothes while Jane waited impatiently at the door. "C'mon! Dear Lord, everything's so slow in human pace." "You start to sound like you-know-who." "I don't. And now come." She ushered the girl out of her room and down the corridor.  
"Jane, where're you going? The throne room's this way." "Oh, we're not going to the throne room." "But I thought you said Aro wants to see me." "He does. He's waiting at the entry hall." "The entry hall? Why would he do that?" "I'm not allowed to tell. Now move it."  
Jane was like a teenager on a sugar-rush. Hyperactive a tad too cheery. Anna almost missed the stuck up 13-year old from when they first met. But only almost.  
Aro really did await them in the entry hall along with Marcus and - oh oh - Caius. Now this couldn't be good.  
"Anna!", Aro smiled his creepy, way too gleeful smile, "We have a little surprise for you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Hi everyone  
Sorry for the late update but this chapter really gave me some headaches.  
As you will see I stole one or two things from SM. I tried very hard not to but eventually I figured there was no way around it.  
Also this is the first time I post a chapter without having it checked through by my friend so go easy on me people ;-P  
As always: Read & Review.  
Hope you like it.  
Next chapter is on the way.  
Love X**

 **The Island**

 _"A vacation"_ , Aro had called it. The man had actually persuaded Caius to go on a vacation with Anna. _"I wonder what he promised him to make him agree to this charade."_ He certainly wouldn't have agreed voluntarily to spend an uncertain amount of time with her.  
"You're leaving this morning. You're flight is at 8 am." "8 am? But I haven't packed anything." "Oh don't worry. I have done that for you.", Jane chipped in. That sneaky little traitor. She and Aro really tried everything to bring her and Caius together. Speaking of him, he hadn't said anything so far. He just stood there next to Marcus, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his usual scowl on his face. "I don't know..", she started a last, weak try to get out of this. This time Marcus spoke up: "It will be good for you to spend some time alone together." Anna sighed. "Fine."

Now she was sitting in a plane next to Caius, who still hadn't said anything, headed to an unknown destination.  
Anna was on the edge to ask him about it but she didn't dare to break the silence. Never before had they spent such a long time together without being at each other's throat. and she had to admit it felt kind of nice.  
Without having anyone else to speak to she looked out of the plane window. The world seemed so small from up here. So normal. _"But it's not normal. So many secrets and lies. A hidden world. Dangerous creatures everywhere. You could wake up one morning only to realise that you've been murdered by your neighbour who just so happened to be a vampire. Or a werewolf for that matter. Oh Alice why did you have to drag me in here?"  
_ When she turned her head to the other side she caught Caius looking at her. "What?" she asked quietly. He looked at her for a few more seconds, then he looked away. _"And the vacation's only just started."_

After hours and hours of flying the plane finally landed at the airport in Rio de Janeiro at around 11 pm. Caius got her luggage - Jane had apparently packed 3 suitcases just for Anna. How long did she think this vacation would be? - and organised a taxi, which brought them to the harbour.  
There he led her to a motorboat and motioned to get aboard. "Do you know how to drive that thing?" She could imagine Caius doing many things but driving a motorboat was certainly not among them. "You better sit down."  
He put away the suitcases and started the motor. For once Anna did as he had told her. They drove for approximately another half hour until they a beautiful tropical island came into view.  
"Oh wow! Which island is that?" "It doesn't have a name. But it's property of the Volturi." "You own an island?" Anna knew the Volturi didn't have to worry about money, much like the Cullens, but that they owned an island was kind of hard to believe. "We own a lot of land and estates."  
Caius landed the boat while the girl awed at the island. It had white sand sprinkled with palm trees, the water at the beach looked black now due to the late hour but there wasn't a doubt in her head that it was crystal clear during the day. A major part of the island was covered by a rainforest. It looked like those holiday destinations you see in the brochures at a travel agency.  
Caius stopped the boat at a footbridge from where a path lead up to a very modern looking house. From close up Anna saw that it was mostly made of bright wood and glass. Inside it was equally as modern as from the outside.  
Without a word Caius walked into one of the rooms and Anna followed. It was the bedroom, provided with a white four-poster bed with white drapes. On one side there was a door which lead to the bathroom. The wall across was completely made out of sliding windows and it lead out to a white wood porch from where one had a gorgeous view of the sea.  
She was still busy sucking all the beauty up inside her when Caius said behind her: "You must be tired. Your suitcases are in the bathroom." "Uhm.. yeah. Thanks."  
She really was pretty tired so she went to the bathroom to change into her PJ's. Since Jane had known where she would go she'd probably had switched her usual nightgowns with some t-shirts and shorts. But when she rummaged through the suitcase she noticed very quickly that Jane hadn't packed her a single t-shirt left alone shorts.  
Instead she found an awful lot of sheer black lace. Lingerie. Jane had packed her lingerie! "Jane", Anna gasped as quiet as she could. What the hell did this 13 year old think?!  
There was not a chance she could go out wearing one of these pieces in front of Caius without turning read as a tomato! For a moment she considered just sleeping in her jeans but it would certainly be too hot for that. _"I am going to kill her!"_  
Finally she picked the least revealing one she could find and put it on. It felt very light and as much as she hated to admit it, it looked sexy. But it definitely was still too sexy to wear in front of Caius. " _Well, there is still the blanket to cover it up."_ She really, really hated Jane for doing this to her.  
Then, just as she was gathering her nerves to leave the bathroom, the next thought hit her. There was only one bed. One huge, four-poster bed for two people. Although one of the two couldn't sleep he undoubtedly would be around somewhere. _"Oh please not!"_  
As she came out of the bathroom her worst fears were confirmed. Caius was already lying on one side of the bed, wearing his black trousers and the two top buttons of his white shirt undone. Anna felt a burning sensation in her cheeks as he turned his head to her. As fast as she could she slipped under the covers drawing the blanket up to her chin without looking in his direction.  
Silence.  
"Well... erm.. good night?", she finally said a bit awkward and switched the light off. The dark comforted her a bit although she knew he could still see her perfectly fine. Damned vampire eyes.  
"Are you gonna be there all night long?", she asked into the dark. "Yes." "Do I have to worry about being dead tomorrow morning?" He sighed: "No. I promised my brothers to bring you back alive." "Oh. Okay... good night then.", she shifted into a comfortable position. "You better stay on your side of the bed.", she added after a while. As she closed her eyes she could hear him chuckle darkly.

Nightmares. She'd always had them but since she came to the Volturi she had them more often. This time she was running through a maze of corridors. From what, she didn't know. Only that it scared her to death and she had to get away of it. She heard a noise behind her but didn't dare to turn around. Instead she run faster. There was the noise again. Feet on the stone floor. Closer this time. Anna was breathing at the top of her lungs as she run as fast as she could. Already she could feel it's breath in her neck. Soon it would have her. Then she tripped over something and fell. She stumbled to her feet again but a pair of arms was already closing around her. No! She struggled in fear... and then the scenery changed. Darkness surrounded her but she was no longer scared. The grasp around her was gone and she felt like she was floating. The blackness comforted her made her feel secure. There was light. Faint, very far away. She floated towards it. With every inch it got brighter...

Anna opened her eyes. The bedroom was flooded with sunlight, she could hear the waves, smell the sea and it was pleasantly cool. As she looked up she met Caius red eyes. That's when she realised where she was lying. She wasn't on her side of the bed anymore. At least not entirely. Her head was resting on Caius chest and both of his arms were wrapped around her upper body hence the coolness.  
Immediately she jolted away from him "Oh my god. What... I'm... What were you doing there?" "I did not do anything. You seemed to have a nightmare and came closer to me so I..." Anna just stared at him. After a few seconds she picked up courage. "I.. I came..? Oh god, I'm so sorry. Really. It won't happen again." Surprisingly Caius didn't look like he would mind if it happened again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Hi guys  
So this chapter took me quite some time. I wrote it over the time of several days, which I normally don't do, and it's also pretty long.  
I hope you like it.  
Read and Review =)**

 **Love  
XX**

 **Of Monsters**

It happened again.  
After a long day of going out of each other's way, which wasn't so easy given the fact that they were staying on a island, and a night full of nightmares Anna had once again woken up in Caius arms. She had mentally cursed herself for it. Why did he have to look so damn attractive wearing his shirts like this?  
Like the morning before she had apologised profoundly and like before he hadn't given her the slightest hint whether that he minded her doing it nor that it annoyed him.

At least the second day went on much better than the first one. After changing in some decent clothes - Jane had made an effort on making her wardrobe more _'feminine'_ hence she packed mostly sundresses for her - Anna went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. After starting to cut some fruits into pieces she noticed that Caius was standing next to her, a bowl in his hand. She stopped cutting and looked at him with her eyebrows risen. "What? I thought you liked scrambled eggs." She did. How did he know that? Nodding quietly she went back to cutting the fruits.  
As it turned out Caius was quite good at cooking for someone who didn't eat. "That's pretty good.", she told him pointing her fork to the eggs. "Thank you." Right then it came to her mind that he hadn't snapped or hissed or yelled or even growled at her ever since they left Volterra. In fact, he had been awfully quiet all this time.  
Did he promise his brothers not to yell at her? Or did he really try to be nice to her? _"Maybe I'm just haven't annoyed him until now."_ She decided to test that theory.  
"Where did you learn that? Do you watch cooking shows?" Immediately she regretted her decision. In a matter of seconds the scowl was back on his face and his jaw clenched. "Just eat it." His voice sounded restraint as he pushed himself from the counter he had been leaning on and left the room. Anna bit her lip. _"I'm such an idiot!"_

After she'd washed up Anna went to look for Caius but she couldn't find him anywhere. Apparently he had left the house. There were footprints in the sand outside which weren't her own. She could've slapped herself for what she had said to him. _"He will come back eventually"_ she convinced herself therefore she grabbed her book and sat on the porch outside to wait for him.  
He showed up at late afternoon. The sun was already beginning to sink as he suddenly turned up before her. "Have you been sitting here all day?" "Yes.", she got to her feet, "Listen, I'm sorry for what I've said earlier. I didn't mean it like that." She had slung both of her arms around her upper body as though she wanted to hold herself together.  
He looked at her, his expression blank. Then after a while he said:"Alright.", then went inside leaving a slightly puzzled Anna.

That night, when Anna put out the lights she didn't roll up as far away from Caius as she could but instead she put her head on his chest much the way she had woken up the past mornings.  
An idea had come to her during dinner and she wanted to check if she was right. "What are you doing?", he sounded a bit confused. "I'm gonna wake up like this anyway so where's the difference? And besides I believe you keep the nightmares away", her voice went quiet at the last part. First he didn't say anything, then: "Turn around." "What?", now it was her turn to be confused. "Turn around." She slowly did. He slid one of arms beneath her and pulled her back securely to his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder. Once realising what he was doing, Anna relaxed into his embrace. They laid there like that for a while. "What are your nightmares about?" "There's... always someone I'm running away or I'm hiding from..." "Who?" "I don't know. Never seen him. But... in those dreams I always feel so... so vulnerable. Like I can't do anything to defend myself. It scares me... and I hate it."  
He didn't respond to that. They fell silent again. Anna's eyelids fluttered and fell close. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?", she whispered. "Go to sleep.", was all he said in a soft voice. She relaxed a bit more, her breath going even. _"Maybe he really tries..."_ She was right on the edge of sleep when she heard him whisper something very softly, evidently thinking that she was already asleep: "No one will hurt you Anna." It was the first time he'd called her by her name.

"You still haven't answered my question from last night." They were both sitting on the porch, reading in their books. It was late afternoon the next day.  
After not having any nightmares Anna had decided to take advantage of having the sea right in front of her bedroom hence she'd spent all morning and part of the afternoon with swimming. Thankfully the bikini Jane had packed her was not nearly as revealing as the nightwear.  
After changing back into a white sundress she had joined Caius, who had been sitting on the porch reading all day. Now he looked up from his book. "Which question?" "You know what I'm talking about." He sighed and closed his book. "I believe the only reason why we are here is that we get to know each other."  
"Are you sure? Because by now I know as much about you as I did before. And you don't know anything about me either.", she blurted out. His jaw tensed the tiniest bit. _"Uhoh. Careful Anna."_ "What I mean is that we haven't gotten any further besides not being at each other's throat all day long. Which is a nice change by the way.", she said putting her book away too.  
He didn't relax. She tried again: "Listen, I'd like to know you a bit better but this won't work out if you don't open up a bit." Finally he spoke. "I am trying but this is not as easy for me as it is for you." "Is it because of your ex-wife? I know she must've hurt you..." His eyes glistened and his hands clenched into fists "You know nothing .", he spat at her, getting up.  
As fast as she could Anna stood up too and grabbed his wrist holding him back before he could go inside.  
"Don't. Don't run away again. Come." She tugged tentatively at his wrist. "I need to stretch my legs."  
He followed her through the sand and to the edge of the water, where she released his wrist, without a word of complaint but with his face blank. "So tell me about you. Where're you from?" She started walking along the beach. After a moment he joined her.  
"I was born over 3000 years ago in Greece. My father was a reputable lawyer. I was my parents only son and my father wanted me to step into his footprint one day therefore my upbringing was very strict.  
He asked a lot of discipline from me and I did everything to make him proud even though my mother told me that he'd still be proud of me if I didn't try so hard. She said he was too hard with me but he wouldn't listen to her.  
All in all I was happy back then. I think. I can't really remember it." A breeze was tugging at their hair and their clothes as they kept walking. "But then, when I was 6 years old, everything went wrong. Two men broke into our house while my father wasn't home. My mother went to look where the noises came from and then I heard her scream. By the time I had reached her it was too late. Her heart had already stopped beating. When my father came home he found me kneeling in my mother's blood, crying. I had never seen him like this. His face was a mask of pure pain as he pushed me away from her.  
Then he started yelling at me why I hadn't helped her. Hadn't protected her. I tried to explain it to him but he only slapped me across the face. He had never done this before but now with my mother dead it seemed all light in his life had vanished. And he blamed me for it.  
From there on he kept hitting me for everything I did wrong. Sometimes, when he came home drunk in the evenings, he didn't even need a reason. There were always bruises in my face or on my arms.  
And he kept telling me that the world was a dark place with no love in it and if you were so foolish to love someone that person would be taken from you. 'Love is for the weak' he used to say 'and you are not weak, are you?' and if I didn't answer fast enough I would get another bruise. He made me what I am today. A monster of a man." They had stopped walking now. Just standing in the warm sand facing each other although Caius refused to look her in the eye.  
Anna felt sorry for him and everything he had had to endure. Before she knew what she was doing she had put her arms around his upper body pulling him into an embrace. She wasn't sure if anyone else had ever done this before.  
He didn't move at first. Then, very slowly, he put his arms around her waist. "I don't think you're a monster.", she murmured against his chest. "Yes I am.", he said quietly. "No, you're not. You helped me with my nightmares. You put me to bed the night I fell asleep in your study without waking me up and yelling at me for intruding into your private chambers. And you said that you won't let anyone hurt me. A monster wouldn't do that."  
"I didn't know you heard me."  
"Actually I didn't want to tell you." She smiled a little and felt him holding her a bit tighter to him. "I meant it.", he said softly, "You're safe with me."  
Behind them the sun was sinking into the ocean.

Later that night Caius was sitting on the porch in front of the bedroom, starring at the dark sea and pondering over what had happened in the past days.  
Before they had left Marcus had him promise not to harm Anna in any way. At first he had been angry at his brother for treating him like a kid, forcing him to make promises he didn't want to make or keep. But then he had remembered how warm and soft her skin had felt when had carried her to her room and the brief flash of affection he had felt toward her in that moment and so he had promised to Marcus not to harm her.  
After their conversation Caius had thought a lot about Anna and how she had made him feel that night. He had never felt anything like this before. Not even with Athenodora.  
Anna knew how to push his buttons and she didn't back down when he argued with her. She was just too stubborn to give in. In some ways she was so much like him and then again, when he saw her smiling and laughing with Jane or Heidi, he felt like she wasn't like him at all. She'd intrigued him. He hadn't gotten her out of his mind and it had agitated him. She was just a mere human. She was below him. And so he had vented his wrath on her whenever he could.  
But now everything was different. Ever since he had been stuck with her he was arguing with himself whether to try to accept her as his mate or not. Although the monster in him refused to give her a chance he had tried.  
But it wasn't that easy to lock up the beast inside him in a cage. Every time he had felt like he'd gotten a bit closer to the girl it reminded him very lively of what had happened with Athena and how he'd sworn something like it would never happen again. And because of this he'd pushed Anna farther away from him.  
But she was persistent. She hadn't let him run away anymore. By showing him that she actually cared for him she'd put the monster to silence. Until now.  
 _"You know what happened the last time you thought someone cared for you."_ it snarled at him. _"Anna is different." "Nonsense! You can't trust her! You can't trust anyone but yourself! Besides she's just a weak little..."_ he heard the sliding window open behind him.  
"Caius?" His head snapped around ready to hiss at her for disturbing him out here when he wanted to be alone but he stopped himself when he saw her standing in the window frame. She looked genuinely worried. Nervously she tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Are you coming inside anytime soon?" He nodded. "Yes, just a minute." "Okay.", she closed the window again and left him alone with his thoughts.  
He starred at the moon for a moment then he growled at the monster in the cage: _"She_ is _different."_ , and followed her inside.

Anna felt the bed shift beside her. She rolled over and he pulled her closer to him like the nights before. "Are you okay." "Yes... Listen I... I want to show you something tomorrow but you will have to walk a short way." "Okay. What do you want to show me?" "You will see."

He woke her up when it was still night. At first she thought something bad had happened. "What is it?", she asked alarmed. "I wanted to show you something. Remember? You probably should get dressed." "It's the middle of the night." "Actually it is early morning."  
Tired she got dressed and followed Caius out of the house and into the rain forest behind it. After a few steps into the woods she barely could make out her hand before her eyes.  
Her feet hit something hard an she stumbled. Someone, probably Caius, caught her. She waited for a biting comment about the clumsiness of humans but it never came.  
Instead he grabbed her hand once she'd steadied herself and lead her through the darkness.  
At the beginning their way was relatively even except for a few roots every now and then. After a while it turned slightly upwards and Anna realised that he was leading her up a hill. They walked for about 15 minutes until they finally broke through the tree line.  
They were standing atop of a hill - or was it a cliff? - at the other side of the island. The sky was not black anymore but a dark blue with a stripe of orange at the horizon. Dawn had broken.  
Caius led her on to the end of the cliff and then stood behind her so she could enjoy the whole view. She saw the first rays of sunlight as the sun slowly rose over the ocean, bathing everything in its golden light.  
The water seemed to burn where the light touched it. Anna starred at it in awe. Behind them the isle awoke. She could hear the different birds starting to sing and the rustle of the trees in the slight morning breeze.  
"So beautiful.", Caius whispered close behind her.  
"It is.", she said unable to take her eyes off the scenario before her.  
"I wasn't talking about the sunrise." Her heart skipped a beat. Something fluttered in her stomach. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. Instead she turned around, took his face in her hands and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Hi guys  
First of all thank you for all the great reviews! I'm so happy you like my story.  
You literally make my day by doing this.  
One of you gave me some advice on how to format a conversation in the story and I tried to heed your advice. I hope I got it right.  
So, here's the next chapter for you all.  
Love  
XX**

 **Shadows of the past**

She was kissing him. Just like that. And he was kissing her back, holding her tight to his body. Anna felt the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. Caius lips moved surprisingly soft against hers. This was crazy. But it felt so right.  
As they broke apart he leaned his forehead against hers and then a smile broke over his face. It was the very first time she'd ever seen him smile like he really meant it. His whole face lit up as he looked down at her still holding her in her arms. Anna just stared at him for a moment then she bit her lower lip and smiled back shyly.  
"What?" he asked her.  
"Nothing. I've just never seen you smile before." He laughed huskily.  
"I think you will see a lot more of it in the next days", he said before capturing her lips again.

She did. The day went by as usual with the only exception that Caius now was much closer to her than ever before. It felt strange but in a good way. He even insisted upon cooking her dinner to what Anna agreed hesitantly but she kept a careful eye on him while he was working in the kitchen. After all she didn't want him to set himself nor the kitchen on fire. In the end he didn't though.  
He leaned on his usual spot at the counter and watched her eating. "This smells disgusting." he commented after a while.  
"Actually I was about to compliment you for it but if you say so"  
He smiled a crooked smile at her. "Human food doesn't smell or look very appealing to vampires."  
"It doesn't?"  
"No. And we can't eat it either." he explained further.  
"What would happen if you did?"  
"I would have to choke it up again afterwards."  
Anna grimaced at him "Now, that's gross. But it'd explain why the Cullens never touched their food back in High School. What a waste."  
"Do you miss it?" he asked her suddenly.  
"Missing what?"  
"Going to university."  
Anna paused. Her heart stung a bit. "Sometimes" she said quietly. But that wasn't quite true. In fact she missed it a lot. She missed her friends and the campus and she was disappointed in herself. She had worked so hard for her scholarship and now... Caius must have sensed that she wasn't completely honest. "You could go back if you want. To finish your studies. But you would have to come back to Volterra afterwards." _"to me"_ but he didn't say that out loud.  
Anna looked at him her eyes huge. "You would do that for me?"  
"If it makes you happy." She beamed at him. Then she got up, rounded the counter and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you." she whispered against the crook of his neck.

That night, when Anna emerged from the bathroom in yet another one of Jane's so called 'night-gowns' Caius smirked at her. "You do hate Jane for this, don't you?"  
"Oh, she's so gonna pay for this." Anna said through her teeth.  
"Here", he said pulling one of his shirts around her shoulders. "So you won't get cold lying so close to me all night." He hesitated for a moment. "It is a shame though. You do look sexy in those." he added kissing the corner of her lips. Anna felt her face flush badly. She tugged the shirt tighter around her. It was much too big for her petite body. She could have easily used it as a dress. But it felt nice to wear something she felt comfortable in for a change. _"And it smells like him"_ , she thought smiling as she climbed into bed and curled up against Caius.

When she woke up the next morning Caius was gone. She felt it before she opened her eyes. For one it was a lot warmer in the bed and she couldn't feel his weight beside her. As she turned over she saw that he had left a note on his cushion.

 _Dear Anna  
I have gone hunting on the mainland.  
I will be back by the evening.  
Love Caius_

She smiled. So many things had happened in the last days she hadn't even noticed his eyes becoming darker. Yawning she laid back to get some more sleep but a ringing noise barred her from it. She sat upright again. Was that a phone? Her brows furrowed. No, there was no phone here. But the sound lasted. Puzzled she got up, still wearing Caius shirt, and went to look where the noise came from.  
It really was a phone, stationed in the large living room. Reluctantly Anna answered it. "Hello?"  
"Anna?" a familiar voice trilled.  
"Alice?" Where the hell did the pixie know where she was? And more important, why did she call? She spoke the last question out loud but Alice ignored her, asking one question after another. "How are you? Where are you? I had a vision but this can't be right, can it? Did you?"  
"Alice, Alice! Calm down. Breathe. I'll tell you everything, okay? But stop asking so many questions."  
"Okay. Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just that.. where are you?" she asked somewhat calmer.  
Anna took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa. "I don't know where I am. Not exactly at least. Somewhere in South America I guess."  
"South America?", Alice sounded a bit shocked.  
"Yeah, well, Aro thought it'd be a good idea for me and Caius to spend some time alone."  
"You are alone with him?", now she really sounded alarmed.  
"Yes?", Anna said carefully.  
"Oh Anna! Are you out of your mind? Do you know how dangerous this is?" Anna thought about that for a second. The last days certainly hadn't felt dangerous to her. Besides, Alice had been the one who had dragged her into this in the first place.  
"Alice, relax. It's actually very nice here and Caius..."  
"Did you really kiss him?" Now, this came out of nowhere.  
"I...", Anna started, looking for the right words.  
"Did you?", Alice voice got a bit louder.  
"I might have?", Alice moaned. The girl bit her lower lip. She didn't want to tell Alice the whole story. It was her special moment and she wasn't ready to share it with anyone.  
Finally Alice recovered. "Anna what were you thinking?"  
How dared she? She was old enough to make her own decisions and she wouldn't let Alice ruin her memories. "Actually I wasn't thinking anything. It just happened and I was very happy about it until now", she snapped at her friend.  
Alice sighed. "I can imagine it made you very happy but... I think there's something you should know about Caius."

The sun had almost vanished into the ocean when Caius came back. Strangely all the lights in the house where out. Was Anna already asleep? But no, the bed was unmade but empty. Although he could hear her heartbeat from somewhere near. He turned to the window and there she was, her back to him, leaning against the balustrade of the porch. She was still wearing his shirt. Slowly he went outside. "Anna? Are you alright?"  
She didn't turn around. Her shoulders trembled. Was she crying? His heart dropped. "Love, what's wrong?"  
Finally she turned around. Her eyes were red like she'd in fact been crying all day and her arms were crossed tightly across her chest.  
"Alice Cullen called me today.", she said in a quiet voice, "She told me something about your ex-wife Athenodora. At first I didn't want to believe it so I'm gonna ask you. Is it true? Did you kill your wife?"  
 _"Oh, that damn Cullen."_ First he didn't move. Then he nodded slowly.  
Anna pressed her lips into a tight line before she spoke again. "And what about the two years after? She told me that after you'd killed her you had several other girls. You'd separate them from the tourist group, you lure into the castle for feeding, and you'd seduce them and... ", her voice faltered, "...have fun with them. Just to kill them afterwards. Is that also true?" Tears were glistening in her eyes. Caius felt a pinch in his heart.  
"Yes it is." he whispered.  
She pressed his lips together again and nodded. "So that's what I am to you? Just another toy you get rid of once you get bored? Were you just playing around with me? Because if that's..." His lips sealed hers before she could say anything else. When he broke away he carefully took her face into his palms. "No you are not. Yes, it is true that I have killed Athenodora. I caught her cheating on me. She promised it would never happen again and I trusted her. But it happened again and I got angry because she betrayed my trust.  
As for the other girls; yes, everything you have been told is also true but I am not playing with you. You aren't anything like these girls or like Athenodora. You make me feel like I haven't felt in a very long time.  
I don't get you out of my head as much as I tried. It hurts to be separated from you.  
I showed you my black soul and the darkest side of me and you didn't back away. Instead you showed me that you care, genuinely care about me.  
You have brought light into my poisoned heart and I am grateful.  
I need you. I need you and I love you." He kissed her again, more passionate this time.  
Anna threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her up so she was sitting on the balustrade. Their lips parted. She was now eye-to-eye with him and examined his face. One of his hands was still on her face, his fingers gently stroking her cheek. His ruby eyes looked into hers in a way that she'd always wished a man would look at her. He wasn't lying. She leaned in again. "Okay", she whispered against his lips before she kissed him again. One of her hands tangled in his silky blond hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her from her sitting position and carried her inside while they were still kissing.  
Carefully he laid her down on the bed. His lips moved to kiss her jaw line and his hand slipped under the shirt she was still wearing.  
"Caius wait." His lips left her skin and he looked at her. "Wait. I'm... I'm not... I don't want this. Not yet..." she searched for the right words to tell him but he only kissed the tip of her nose. "Alright. We'll wait." He rolled off her and pulled her to his chest.  
"Aren't you cold?"  
"A bit." she admitted.  
"How about a warm bath?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Just for you." he added hastily. She chuckled at him. "Sounds great."  
He whisked her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.  
"You know, I could have walked."  
"I know." he put her on her feet and started the water. Anna interlaced her fingers awkwardly. "Um... could you...?" she gestured to the door.  
He grinned at her as he made his way over. She hit his side playfully. "Stop smiling like that. I know what you're thinking."  
He laughed huskily. "Is that so?"  
"Yes. And you're gonna have to wait."  
"Too bad.", he said sounding a bit disappointed before kissing her lightly on the lips " Alright. I will be right back."  
After he'd left the bathroom Anna got out of her clothes and climbed into the water. The warmth felt so good. She'd spent the whole day sitting on that couch talking to Alice and then standing on the porch thinking about everything. Her neck felt stiff and her feet were freezing. Now she sighed happily as her muscles started to relax. For a while she played with the foam until Caius knocked at the door. She laughed. "Come in."  
He walked over to the bathtub and kneeled next to it. "I have just called Aro." he said while he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I told him we would stay a few more days."  
"Oh. What did he say?"  
"He wasn't exactly thrilled but he will have to live with it." he leaned in to kiss her lips. "I don't want you to think we'd have to rush anything. Take it slowly. We have all the time in the world."

 **I hope you liked it so far. Now, I know it's pretty early to ask this and don't worry, the story is not gonna end very soon, but I'd like to know from you would want me to write a sequel.  
I've been playing around with some ideas for future chapters and I'd really like to use all of them but doing so would probably result in a sequel.  
Let me know what you think ;-)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Hello everyone =)  
Thanks so much for everyone who favourited / followed this story!  
This means so much to me!  
I'm still waiting for some opinions whether I should write a sequel to this story. Let me know if you want one =)  
Oh, and maybe you've already seen it, I've changed the story to Rated M. But don't worry! It's just because it's my first story and I wanted to be on the safe side.  
Love  
XX**

 **Back again**

It happened about a week later after dinner and it was beautiful.  
Two dark figures moving on the white sheets while the moon shone through the open window, bathing everything in its silver light, and the waves braking on the shore.

Anna was lying flat on her stomach, the comforter being shoved down to her hips, covering only her lower body. A soft warm breeze came through the open window, caressing her bare back. She sighed pleasantly.  
Then she felt something cold and soft on her lower back, making its way up her back. It was Caius planting soft kisses up her spine. She smiled. He kept going until he got to her neck.  
"Turn around.", he murmured against her skin, "I want to see your beautiful eyes."  
Anna grinned into the cushion before turning around, leaving her eyes closed.  
"Open your eyes."  
"No."  
"Please?", he tried, peppering butterfly kisses on her jaw line.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"What if this is only a dream? And when I open my eyes I wake up and nothing of this ever happened and you still hate me?"  
"Hmmmm... I think I can help you on this." He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, moving his body atop of hers. Upon releasing her she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "That was... very convincing." He smiled down at her. Then he turned over pulling her atop of him. Dreamily Anna caressed his cheek with her finger. "I like your smile." she announced. He beamed at her.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Good." she said "A bit sore to be honest. Does everyone feel like that after having sex?"  
"Only when their partner is being me il mio angelo." he grinned smugly at her.  
"Well, then I hope for your sake that I am the only one."  
He chuckled and rolled over kissing her again. "Of course my love. So? What do you want to do today? I know there is a beautiful lake in the forest I wanted to show you. We could go swimming. Or" he added grinning "we could do a replay of last night's events."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. "As much as I love the later, since I don't have endless strength I think we should go swimming."  
He looked a little disappointed and Anna laughed at him. "Come on, give me a break. What did you say last week?" she mimicked his voice "We have all the time in the world."  
He just snorted in response "You little..." he started tickling her. "Waitwaitwait. What... What are you doing? Stop it." she squealed between fits of laughter. Eventually she managed to hit him with a pillow and gasp for some air. Caius laughed out loud, collapsing next to her. "I have never done that before."  
"No kidding."  
"You know, that you are the only person who will ever see this side of me."  
She leaned over him and stole a kiss from his lips "I know."

The phone rang the minute they wanted to leave the house. Anna groaned annoyed as Caius went to pick it up. "If it's Alice again, I'm not here."  
His lips quirked into a smile as he answered it. "Hello?"  
From the changes in his face she could tell it wasn't Alice. The smile vanished and was replaced by the oh-so-familiar scowl.  
His voice became low and firm, his answers short.  
"What?... I see... alright." He hung up. Anna watched him in bewilderment.  
"I am afraid we can't go swimming after all my darling. We have to go back to Volterra."  
"What?" Her heart dropped. She had been hoping to have a few more days with Caius alone before they'd have to go back. Caius flitted over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead.  
"I am very sorry, love, but according to my brother the most recent events call for my immediate presence. We are going to leave tonight." He didn't sound very happy about it either.  
Anna exhaled deeply leaning her head against his shoulder. "Fine."

"YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!" Jane squealed the second they set a foot into the entrance hall, skipping over to Anna and pulling her in a bone shattering embrace.  
"Jane." Caius growled protectively.  
She released her immediately bowing her head in respect. "My apologies, Master."  
"Where are my brothers?" he asked her harshly. He hadn't changed a bit. _"And yet so much's different."_ Anna thought to herself.  
"They are in the throne room, Master. They are expecting you."  
"Alright. Escort Anna to my private chambers." he turned to Anna and kissed her lips lightly "I will join you later, il mio amore." It was the first time in his life in the Volturi that he showed affection to someone while someone was watching. But he didn't care. Not anymore.  
After he had vanished Anna turned to Jane. The vampire girl was grinning like a Chesire cat. "I must have done something right."  
That brought the lingerie topic back to Anna's mind. "You're dead." she said with a look on her face that rivalled Caius'.  
"You know technically I am already dead." she answered smart-alec and taking off towards Caius' wing of the castle, Anna close behind her.  
"You know exactly what I mean. You cheeky, traitorous little thing, how could you? I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life."  
"It was only for your own good." Jane tried to defend herself.  
"You should have told me."  
"Well, you would have said no."  
"Of course I would have! That's the whole point in asking permission!"  
"Oh come on Anna. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."  
"I didn't."  
"Okay but you did enjoy what resulted of it."  
That shut her up. Her face flushed madly bringing the grin back on Jane's face.

Caius swept into the throne room. "Alright Aro, what is so important that it couldn't wait another week?"  
His brothers were sitting on their thrones. "Welcome home brother." Aro greeted him cheerily. "How was your vacation?"  
"Good." he said short.  
Aro extended his hand for him to touch but Caius only took place on his throne, locking away the memories in a part of his brain he was sure Aro would never enter. This was none of his business.  
His brother lowered his and a bit disappointed and started to explain. "Well it seems that there are some news from the Olympian coven. Come forward my dear."  
He motioned to a figure in the dark. Caius hadn't noticed that there was another vampire in the room besides him and his brothers.  
A blond female emerged from the shadows. She looked anxious and bowed her head immediately when she saw his glare.  
"Please be a dear and tell Caius what you have already told us, Irina."

"They broke the law. Again." Caius hissed.  
Irina had left upon Aro's request after she had told them everything.  
"Such arrogance! We have to act now! They are mocking us by disregarding the law assuming that we won't interfere!" Caius was bristling with anger.  
"We have already taken actions. We are preparing for battle. We will leave very soon." Marcus said calmly.  
Aro sighed. "Yes we have. Although it pains me to fight my dear friend Carlisle."  
"They know the consequences of their actions." Caius spat. "There is no way around a battle. They are too much of a threat!"  
"Oh, but there is a way around brother." Aro said softly. "Our dear Anna is the key."  
"What are you suggesting?" Caius said his voice full of restraint. His hands gripped the armrests of his throne so hard he could feel the wood splintering beneath them.  
"She knows the Cullens. She is even friends with them. You saw how they struggled to leave her here. They think her in great danger. If we offer them to leave her alive in exchange for them to surrender there won't be a fight."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Before the storm**

Jane had left Anna in Caius chambers, which apparently consisted of more than just his study and his personal library. In fact the room Jane had told her to wait was a huge bedroom. More than twice the size than the room she had stayed in before the vacation and she had already figured that one as humongous.  
Slowly she walked over to the bed. It was made of dark oak like most of the furniture in the room. She let her fingers glide over the white duvet. Did he have that bed before? After all he didn't sleep. But then again he had been married and Alice had told her quite a bit of his... past. And of course it wasn't like she'd have any objections against sharing a bed with him. _"Not anymore."_ she smiled dreamily reminiscing about the last time they'd shared a bed. _"No, no objections at all."_  
There was a muffled noise from somewhere in the castle, like two rocks colliding.  
Anna smirked. Whatever Aro and Marcus had told Caius he had lost his temper over it. She turned and continued to explore the room. It was neat, typically Caius, but every free space on tables or shelves was occupied by stacks of books.  
As she went to examine one stack near the fireplace closer the door opened.  
Appalled she whirled around to find Caius looking at her with a slightly amused expression. Not the kind of emotion she would have expected right now.  
"Why are you looking at me like I caught you committing a crime?"  
That made her grin. "Old habits die hard. The library?"  
"Oh yes. I remember." He walked over to her. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore, love. As my mate my chambers are yours as well. You're free to go wherever you want. Except for the dungeons."  
"Why not the dungeons? I'm a sucker for dark things."  
"As if I hadn't noticed that." He smirked. "But it's too dangerous down there for you. Please promise me you won't go there."  
"Okay. I promise." She took his hand in hers and examined his face. Although he seemed calm and relaxed she could see the anger still seething under the surface. "What did they tell you?"  
"Nothing of importance."  
"Don't lie to me Caius Volturi. I thought we were over that. You've lost it. I heard you, you know. What was it?"  
"According to a witness the Cullens created an immortal child, which is forbidden by law since children pose a threat to expose our secret by their lack of control of their new abilities." he explained hesitantly.  
"But that wasn't what agitated you, was it?"  
"How do you know that? And aren't you upset about your friends breaking the law again?"  
"Please, you regarded me as a liability when I first came here and it didn't anger you nearly as much as to make you feel like you have to demolish a wall. And according to the noise I've heard that's exactly what you did. And about the Cullens, I sleep a lot better since I accepted the fact that they're always extricate themselves from everything. I don't doubt that they'll get away with it again. They are every lawyers nightmare."  
He just looked at her in amazement. He didn't even notice that she'd just indicated that he would lose against the Cullens again. "You will make a fine lawyer someday."  
She beamed at him. "Thank you. So, what did they say?"  
He tensed. "Aro did suggest that since you are on good terms with the Cullens they would surrender voluntarily in exchange for your life."  
"He did WHAT?! He can't be serious! They would never fall for that. Never. And besides, don't you have anything to say in this?"  
"I have." he admitted.  
"You didn't...?" suddenly a part of her was unsure about his reaction to Aro's suggestion and she hated herself for it.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I told Aro that if he values having his head attached to the rest of his body he would be well advised not to as much as mention anything like this again." he said against her hair.  
Anna's body was flooded with relief. "Of course you told him that in this exact manner."  
She knew he was grinning a bit. "Of course." His voice went into a whisper. "I made a promise, my darling. And I intend to keep it."

"Wait, I thought I'm off the hook." Anna said crossing her arms in front of her.  
Caius run a hand through his hair. He clearly wasn't pleased with what he just had told her either.  
The last couple week had been very busy. After Irina's report the Volturi were preparing themselves for a confrontation with the Cullens and therefore they were gathering witnesses from all over the world. Caius had tried to explain the concept of the trial for a case like this to her but being a law student Anna had automatically questioned everything, especially the fact that they were even holding a trial in the first place since the guard, and most notably Caius, were clearly preparing themselves for battle. It hadn't been an easy discussion but in secret Caius had thoroughly enjoyed the fact that he finally had found someone who was genuinely interested in the matter and wasn't afraid to argue with him about it.  
In the end a very frustrated Anna had told him to 'do whatever you think right' under the conditions to try not to kill her friends -she had him swear on that one- and to keep her out of it.  
After that she hadn't really seen him very often. He'd been absent for a few days and when he came back he spent most of his time in the throne room. Anna had spent most of the days alone as Jane and the main guard were busy preparing for battle or were out to gather witnesses. But instead of dying of boredom she had decided to make the best out of the situation and so she had holed up in Caius library brooding over every book that contained vampire law determined to disburden the Cullens. But it was hopeless. No matter how one laid it out it didn't change the fact that if Irina's accusations were proven true the Cullens had committed a crime and would be sentenced to death for it.  
This frustrated her beyond measures. In a last attempt to find a loophole she had taken some of the books to Caius' studies to go over it again. She had just started with the second book when Caius had come in, announcing that they needed to talk. He had looked rather disgruntled and now Anna understood why.  
"Why does Aro want me to come too? I thought he had given up on his plan to blackmailing the Cullens?"  
"For his sake I really hope he has." Caius gritted his teeth "But he said that the whole coven has to attend the trial and that includes his wife Sulpicia and, well, you."  
"And what does Marcus say?"  
"He thinks it is a good idea although I strongly suspect that he wants you with us so I won't lose my temper so easily. He values Carlisle."  
"Yeah, as if." she eyed him. Something bothered him. She could see it in the way he avoided her eyes. With a tired smile she went over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Hey, what is it dear?"  
He returned the hug, burying his face in her hair for a moment inhaling deeply. Then he let go of her, putting one arm around her waist. With the other hand he caressed her cheek. "Do you know just how hard this is for me? All I want is to punish the Olympic coven for their trespassing but by doing so I would hurt you and I can't do that. I just can't." His voice was but a whisper.  
Until now Anna hadn't realised how torn he was between executing the law and trying to protect her from being hurt. He wanted to do both but he couldn't. And it wore him down to know that in the end she would get hurt and he would be the reason for it.  
Her thoughts went back to her first day of university. Her professor hat told them that one day they would be representing the law. And to do so wasn't always easy. Sometimes things would affect them personally. And even though that there were times they'd say 'I would have done the same' or 'I would have let this person go' they must always remember four words; _Dura lex, sed lex_. The law may be hard but it's the law.  
She buried her face in the crook of Caius neck not wanting him to see that her eyes were wet. "I won't hate you if you have to kill them. It will hurt, yes. But I won't hate you for it."  
"Thank you." he pressed his lips against her hair. "I know it isn't easy for you either. Thank you for trying. I love you my darling."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Hi everyone  
So this is chapter 12.  
Actually it should've been the chapter where the Volturi confront the Cullens. But it has been pointed out that Anna comes across a bit too acquiescent to Caius and that's exactly how I ****don't** **want to portrait her. Therefore I tried to fix this before it's too late.  
You see, normally I give every chapter to a friend for a first read and she tells me what she thinks and points out this kind of things to me. Unfortunately my friend's currently very busy with school and she hadn't had the time to read the chapters before I published it so I'm ****very, very grateful** **when you guys give me your opinion.  
Please know that I won't try to please everyone because I know I can't. But I'll read your reviews and see what I'm gonna make of it.  
A huge thanks to the one who told me how my character comes across. I really appreciate it (and it gave me a new idea for a character that probably is going to play a big role in the future).  
=)**

 **Love X**

 **Who am I?**

 _Dura lex, sed lex  
_ Anna was starring at the four words she had inscribed on the first page of her notebook as a reminder of what she wanted to represent one day. Around it she had doodled. Flowers, mystical signs, everything that had gone through her head when she'd been bored during a lecture. Sprinkled between her scribbling were tiny five-pointed stars her former best friend Cara had drawn.  
Cara had loved stars. "Thanks to the stars we're friends." she'd used to say.  
Back in primary school they had been set up to memorise the poem _Star light, star bright_ and after they had spent a whole afternoon playing on the playground instead of learning the poem and being caught in a poor attempt to cheat by writing half the poem on their palms before reciting it in front of the class they had been best friends.  
Cara had always been her partner in crime. Had always covered her when they'd been out all night, they had shared their lunch, shared their clothes, Anna had covered Cara so she could go out with her crush and had been there to dry her tears after he had broken her heart. So many memories.  
On the next page was a Polaroid of her and Cara on the cliffs of La Push the day after they had graduated High School. Both of them were laughing and striking a pose.  
Anna had literally dragged Cara through her exams. She'd spent countless nights up explaining math to her or studying vocab. The rings beneath her eyes had been perpetually dark and she'd had trouble to stay awake at school but she'd refused to give up on her best friend.  
And Cara had made it. It had been close but she graduated.  
Beneath the picture Cara had written something;

 _Thank you Anna. Without you I wouldn't have made it.  
You believed in me when I didn't.  
You stood up for me when no one else did.  
You're the best friend I could ever have asked for.  
I love you to the moon and back.  
Cara  
_And beneath that she had scribbled the _Star light, star bright_ poem.

A tear rolled down Anna's cheek. "Oh C but I'm a horrible friend. I stopped looking for you when you disappeared. I have betrayed you and now I'm about to do it again. A friend needs me but I won't stand up for her because I'm too much of a coward. Because I love a man and I'm too afraid to hurt him even if it means I'm getting hurt."  
More tears fell as the moon shone through the window of her old bedroom.  
After talking to Caius and practically giving him permission to kill her friends she had felt awful so she had come here to think. To be alone with her thoughts for a while.  
In the top drawer of the nightstand she had found her notebook, where she had put it all those weeks ago.  
Paging through it had made her think of Cara, of her old life, of how she'd met Alice and Bella. It seemed so far away now. Everything was different. _She_ was different.  
 _"The Anna I knew would never have let anyone tell her what to do."_ Caras voice said in her head. _"Or who she is. Remember Jason? He tried to tell you who you are. And what did you do? You told him who you are and then you've sent him to hell."  
_ Anna laughed raucous upon the memory. "Yeah, I remember him" she whispered "What an arse."  
 _"Maybe he was right."_ the voice teased _"I mean if you would have started to wear more make-up, like he asked you to, you two might be still together. Happily in love. He could have been the right one."  
_ "Bollocks! If he'd been the right one he'd loved me with or without make-up."  
 _"That's my girl. Then why are you changing now? Look at yourself. You used to be a sarcastic, smart-arse, tartly piece of work. Where are your boots? Your ripped jeans? Your shaggy hair? Where's the girl everyone looks at and says '_ you _are a law student?'"  
_ She was right. Ever since the beginning of the vacation the Volturi had subtly influenced her style. Gone were the days where she'd wear her beloved Doc Martens. They'd been replaced by flats.  
She wasn't wearing oversized white t-shirts and skinny jeans anymore. Instead she often wore pastel tops and skirts.  
Her beloved London-girl-style had been replaced by something more girly.  
"More feminine." she murmured and placed her face in her hands. "Oh God! I'm such an idiot."  
 _"Yes you are. But pitying yourself won't get you anywhere. Get up, get out and show them who you are. Give Alice the backing she deserves."_  
"You know, technically it's her fault that I'm even in this situation."  
 _"I assume you mean the situation where you found the love of your life?"  
_ "Damn you." but the voice was already gone. Typically Cara. She'd said everything she needed to and now she'd lean back and enjoy the show. Just like she'd done the time she'd persuaded Anna to talk to her long-time-crush Alex. The whole thing had gotten Cara a good laugh and Anna her very first kiss.  
And her very first broken heart but that was a minor detail. The point was that Cara had always known how to kick her arse. 'You're a strong girl. Start acting like one.' she'd always said. A strong girl. She'd been strong. Strong but soft at the same time. The affection she'd showed towards Caius had been real. She'd always been understanding. But now she was just soft. The strong girl inside her, the fighter who'd always kept going, had almost vanished. Oh sure, she still argued with Caius. But a small part of her was always scared that he'd go back to hating her if she pushed it too far. It made her acquiescent. But she shouldn't feel that way. She didn't _want_ to feel that way. It was like she'd told Cara's voice, if he loved her, he'd love her even if she upsets him.  
Facing the Cullens wouldn't be easy for her either. Seeing the betrayal in their faces. But although no one had ever offered it to her she still had a choice. She could still choose a side. _"But I don't want to choose. Can't I have both?"_  
She looked down at her guide principle again. _"I can choose whatever I want."_  
Yes, the law may be hard but if there was one thing she learnt from Caius and the Cullens it was that you could always bend the law. Bend it until it fits.  
Closing her notebook Anna got up from the floor. She'd given up Cara, she wouldn't give up Alice too. It was time to prove her knowledge of the vampire law.  
"Alright. Where the hell did Jane hide my boots?"  
Hopefully Alice would take notice of her decision and do the right thing.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **The confrontation**

They were standing in a half circle, still as statues, as the Volturi approached them. A mass of black hooded figures. All of them but one. Anna was walking behind Caius, Aro and Marcus along with Aro's mate Sulpicia and Renata and Afton, who watched her every movement carefully, ready to protect her with their lives if necessary.  
Anna was the only one without a cloak. Instead she wore her black leather jacket over a jumper, skinny jeans and her Doc Martens. Her brown hair was tousled by the wind -Renata had carried her on her back all the way to the clearing. She looked like her old self again.  
Before they'd left she'd had a lively discussion with Jane who insisted that she wore a black velvet dress along with a cloak and her hair pulled back in a tight knot. Anna had refused profoundly until she got her will.  
Jane had almost had a panic attack when they had entered the throne room because she didn't comply with Aro's and Caius' request but Anna had just stood there, her arms crossed and a defiant expression on her face, waiting for them to say something. Neither of them had.  
And now they were here, standing on a snow covered clearing quite a bit outside of Forks, waiting for who-know-what to happen. She could almost hear the tension between the two covens sizzling like electricity.  
The Cullens hadn't wasted their time either. They had gathered witnesses too. Anna peered around the guards before her. Alice was nowhere to be seen. Where was she? All the way here she had agonised over how she could get through this without bloodshed since the law clearly had no loophole. Finally she had come up with something and now Alice wasn't here. Brilliant!  
 _"Keep your shit together Anna. Improvise."_ she told herself. Her eyes flickered over the rows of witnesses. The wolves of La Push had made an appearance by now and Aro and Carlisle had started talking.  
Who could help her? There must be someone. _"Come on"_ she thought desperately.  
Bella, a child, one of the wolves -was that Jacob Black?- and Edward started to walk over. Why were they coming over? She hadn't paid attention. _"Crap. What now?"_ Then it hit her. _"Edward!"_ she all but screamed in her thoughts. He flinched the tiniest bit. _"Edward, don't let on anything. I'll help you. Just do as I say. If you heard me take Bella's hand."_  
His hand brushed over Bella's. He took it into his own and squeezed it a little. A normal action of reassurance.  
Anna could have cried with relief but she kept her face straight. _"Okay, don't let Aro find out what I'm doing here."_  
Just as she'd finished her thought Aro started to laugh so creepily it curdled her blood.  
"I hear a strange heart." he announced.  
A heart? This changed everything. The little girl wasn't a vampire after all. There were bolt-holes for her.  
The girl put her hand on Aro's face. "Magnifico." he whispered. "Half vampire and half human."  
"Impossible." Caius hissed.  
"Do you think they fooled me brother? The child was received and carried by our dear Bella here while she was still human."  
 _"Bella had been pregnant?!"_ Anna felt like someone had punched her in the gut. _"Oh fuck..."_ Memories of the vacation briefly showed up before her inner eye.  
Caius must have thought something similar because Edwards eyes flickered from him to Anna and back. She blushed furiously. _"Not now!"_ she mentally hissed at Edward _"Tell them that your... daughter is no threat."  
_ "Yes it is true Aro. Bella and I are her biological parents. Giving birth to her almost killed Bella but I managed to turn her in time. Our daughter, Renesmee, is no threat to you. She grows fast and is highly intelligent. She won't expose us."  
"This is a whole new situation. You may go back. We will have to think about this." Aro admitted.  
The wolf next to the girl, Renesmee, peeked around Caius and started to growl at Anna. _"What's his problem?"_  
Edward turned to Anna and hesitated. "He... Jacob wants me to tell you that he thinks you a traitor."  
Anna's mouth fell open. How dared he? "Oh yeah? Why don't you phase back and say that to my face Jacob Black?"  
The brown wolf just kept growling at her until Caius made a step forward and hissed at him "Stay away from her mutt!"  
Jacob growled briefly at him and then turned around.  
While he trotted back across the field Aro, Marcus and Caius put their heads together. They murmured lowly. Too low for Anna to catch anything with her human hearing. Caius seemed quite upset, Aro looked thoughtful and Marcus was... being Marcus. For a short moment Anna wondered if he even cared what happened here. _"Poor Marcus."_ she thought _"How hard must it be for him to see that Edward and Bella had everything he couldn't."_ But then again he saw those things every day when he looked at Aro and Sulpicia or at herself and Caius. Constantly reminding him what he'd never have again. _"Well, minus the child."_  
Aro moved slightly forward and Anna's consciousness jolted back to reality.  
"It is true" Aro started "The child doesn't pose a threat to our race... yet. But how will it be in a few years?"  
 _"Tell him that she can learn to adapt to your way of life. She won't raise any suspicion."  
_ "Renesmee is highly intelligent, as I already said. She will be able to adapt our way of life very quickly." Edward did as Anna had told him.  
"You can't be sure about that." Caius snarled. _"Darn, Caius!"  
_ "Caius is right. We can't know for sure what will happen. And what if she won't be the only one? What if someone creates more like her? We can't allow that."  
 _"Without Carlisle help she wouldn't have made it, am I right? Tell him that under normal circumstances a woman wouldn't survive that kind of pregnancy."_ This got harder and harder.  
"Bella wouldn't have made it through this without Carlisle specific knowledge of medicine and the vampire world. She'd have died before giving birth. Any other woman surely will."  
"This doesn't eliminate the threat the child poses." Caius spat. Anna had trouble to keep her face blank of any emotion. Quickly she thought it over. Caius wanted to see blood and he would keep on and on until he got what he wanted. _  
"Proof. We need a proof. Caius won't let up until you show him one."_ This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Anna twisted her brain for another solution but she was on a dead end. Her thoughts went full speed.  
Nothing.  
If Edward didn't come up with a little miracle they were done.

"What if we could proof that she doesn't pose a threat in the future? Could we have peace then?"  
"Of course but this can't be sure." Caius said self-confidently.  
"Actually it can."  
"What?" Aro, Caius and Marcus said at once.  
 _"What?!"_ Anna thought.  
"Please come forward Alice."  
 _"Alice?"_ Anna's mask slipped. Just like everyone else's. Alice and Jasper stepped out of the forest and crossed the field.  
"Alice." Aro sounded like a child on Christmas Day.  
The pair was stopped by two of the guards before they reached the brothers. Alice held out her hand. "I can proof that the child won't be a threat. I'll show you."  
Aro stepped forward and took her hand eagerly in his own. For a moment he stood utterly silent. As he let go of Alice's hand she whispered "And now you know." then she raised her voice for everyone to hear "I have looked for witnesses myself. And found someone in South America."  
Across the field, at the exact same place Alice and Jasper had stepped out of the trees earlier, a women and a young man appeared. They were both dressed in what seemed like roughly worked leather. Animal skin? Their skin was pale with a slight olive tone. A hint to their origin.  
"We have enough witnesses." Caius hissed but Aro raised his hand as if to silent him. Whatever Alice had shown him it had left a permanent impression.  
"Let him speak brother." he turned to the young man and the women beside him "Who are you?"  
"My name is Nahuel. This is my aunt. Her sister, my mother, gave birth to me while she was still human. She didn't survive it. I am like this girl. Half vampire and half human."  
The brothers looked at him stunned. Then Bella chipped in. "How old are you?"  
Nahuel turned to her "285 years."  
All of a sudden Anna felt like dancing. This was it. Alice had found the proof. _"Oh Alice, I could kiss you!"_  
"And your diet?" Aro inquired.  
"Blood. Human food. I can survive on both."  
"This children are very much like us." Marcus stated.  
But of course Caius wouldn't settle for peace so easily. "Nonetheless the Cullens confederate with werewolves. Our natural enemies."  
 _"Oh darling don't be so stubborn."_ she starred at his back hoping that he felt the daggers she was throwing at him. Surprisingly it was Aro who shut him up before Anna could even think of an answer to his accusation.  
"We won't fight brother." he turned to the Volturi's witnesses "Not today, dear ones." Upon that one after another left until only the three kings and the guard was left.  
Caius was the first who turned to leave.  
"Wait!" Alice called out "I'd like... Anna can I talk to you?"  
Caius turned back to face Alice, obviously upset. "You will not..." he started.  
"Yes you can." Anna interrupted him and started to walk toward Alice.  
Caius turned to her in astonishment and opened his mouth to disagree. Before he could say anything Anna was on a level with him and cut him off "Don't you dare to tell me what I can do and what not, Caius Volturi." Then she trudged through the snow to where Alice stood.  
As she stood in front of her old friend she felt at least a dozen eyes on her. Maybe that was why Caius hadn't wanted her to step forward. The only human within a radius of a hundred miles -his mate nonetheless- exposed in the middle of a battlefield between blood drinking vampires. If someone attacked her now she'd most likely die.  
But she had to do this.  
Besides none of the vampires from the Cullen's side seemed like they would assault her. Except maybe two vampires on the very left side. Their eyes seemed to pierce through her skin and their faces looked like they were weighing up how fast they could get at her before anyone could stop them.  
One of them had a shock of white hair and the other one was dark haired. Both seemed to be very old. Even older than the three kings if that was even possible.  
"What changed your mind?" Alice asked quietly.  
Anna bit her lip "Cara kind of kicked my arse."  
Out of nowhere the pixie beamed at her and threw her arms around her.  
"Thank you." she whispered "You were brilliant."  
She smiled and returned the hug. "You were pretty good yourself."  
Alice let go of her and took a few steps back looking her up and down. "How are you? Are you... are you happy Anna?"  
Anna knew she was talking about Caius and so she responded without hesitating. "Yes, I am." she turned her head and looked at Caius "It's not always easy but I am happy. Beyond happy actually."  
And it was true. She still loved him. Despite everything that had happened and that he had done, present and past.  
She didn't agree with everything he said or did but she knew there was a different side of him as well and he only ever showed it to her. She knew he could be loving and caring. He wasn't perfect. Not at all and for that she loved him. All of him.  
He appeared next to her and she took his hand in hers and leaned against his side. He kissed the top of her head. Jacob bared his teeth.  
"Oh, shut it Jacob. This is none of your goddamn business. Seriously what's your problem?!" Anna snapped at the wolf.  
Alice looked slightly uncomfortable. "He might have heard one or two things about Caius." she admitted sheepishly.  
"So what? It's still none of you business. It's not like we were on such good terms when I left."  
"So you'll be okay then?" Alice cut in before Jacob could do anything he'd regret later.  
Anna smiled at her. "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
Caius snaked his arm around her waist and smiled slightly at her. Alice eyes went wide and she heard a murmur of voices going through the rows of the Cullen's witnesses. Apparently none of them had ever seen him smile.  
She looked up at him. "Alright. Let's go home. See you, Alice."  
And with that she turned to leave.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Future and Past**

Anna walked aimlessly through the castle. It was the second evening after the confrontation. The sky was already darkening and the corridors were dimly lit by torches, painting scary shadows on the ancient walls. The girl was lost in her thoughts. She'd spent most of the last days in the library sorting out her feelings until she had felt so restless that she couldn't had borne to sit in a dark room for another minute. Now that she was walking she felt a bit better but only a tiny bit. Secretly she had been hoping that she could just walk away from her problems but of course she couldn't. In fact this was what made her so restless; she knew she couldn't walk away but a part of her -the stronger part so far- refused to face them. And it made her miserable.  
Someone cleared his throat behind her and she jumped. It was Marcus.  
"Marcus. I... erm... I didn't expect you. I thought it's .. um.. dinner time." she resisted the urge to form quote signs with her fingers as she said _dinner time_.  
"It is indeed." Marcus said his voice soft. "But I thought it might be a good occasion to talk to you since everyone else is busy."  
"You want to talk to me?" she asked slightly taken aback.  
Marcus nodded. "Do you mind if I walk with you for a bit?"  
"No. No, of course not." she started walking again. At first they walked in silence.  
"How are things between you and Caius?" Wow. Marcus really didn't beat around the bush. Anna took a deep breath. "Good."  
"Is that so?" Marcus said with a little smile "Because from what I can tell you two have barely spoken to each other since we have returned."  
She sighed. Of course Marcus had noticed. "Yes. Okay, I have no idea how things are." she stopped walking and looked at the vampire next to her. "You know what I've done, don't you?"  
He nodded.  
"And does he know?"  
"I don't think so. But my brother is no fool Anna. It is only a matter of time until he will find out the truth."  
"Why doesn't he talk to me?" she asked him, her voice giving away how much it really hurt her.  
"He knows you pretty good. Probably better than you think. He already suspects that you took a hand in what had happened with the Cullens and he feels deceived."  
Anna exhaled exasperated. "He can't be serious about that. I didn't deceive him. And I didn't..."  
"You should know" Marcus interrupted her "that Caius has some issues with trust. It all goes back to his ex-wife Athenodora. I suppose he has told you about her?"  
"Yes. He said that he'd trusted her and that she'd betrayed him. But I didn't do anything like that."  
"But that is the way he feels about this and this is the reason why I think you should talk to each other. Before it is too late."  
"All right." Anna sighed "You should go eat something. Your eyes are pretty dark. And could you tell Caius that I want to talk to him? He'll find me in the gardens." Suddenly she felt the urgent need of space. No more walls around her. Fresh air, flowers, trees. It would calm her down.  
Marcus smiled and floated down the corridor.  
"Oh and Marcus?" she called after him "Could you keep him from tearing throats open until the people's heads come off just because he's angry?"  
"I don't think he would do that." Marcus said over his shoulder.  
"Oh please, I know him pretty good too, you know?"

Half an hour later Anna laid on the grass in the gardens and looked at the stars. The moon was almost full. _"So pretty"_ she admired and wondered how it would be to be one of the stars up there. Glowing in the dark, always surrounded by friends, seeing everything. _"Maybe Cara's up there now. Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight..."_  
She heard someone coming over the grass to where she was laying. A pair of black shoes stopped next to her. She turned her head a bit. Caius looked down at her with ruby red eyes. _"Like stars but red"_ she marvelled before mentally shaking her head _"We're very poetic tonight A."  
_ "Marcus said you wanted to talk?"  
"Yes."  
He raised his brows an expression of slight amusement on his face. "Aren't you going to get up?"  
"Nope."  
He sighed and then laid down next to her looking up at the dark sky too.  
"You know what I did."  
"Not exactly. But I have a pretty good idea what happened on the clearing." he turned his head to her "I know you Anna."  
The way he said her name made her heart sting. "You used to call me love." she said trying to hide how much it hurt her.  
"And yet you deceived me."  
"I didn't."  
"You turned against me."  
"I told you I wouldn't hate you if you had to kill the Cullens. I never said I'd just stay there and do nothing."  
Caius jaw clenched as he saw his mistake.  
"What happened between you and Athenodora?"  
"I have already told you."  
"I want to hear the whole story."  
He pressed his lips into a tight line. "Please?"  
"I met Athenodora a millennium ago. She was... very beautiful. I wanted her at all costs and started to court her. When she heard that I am one of the three kings of the vampire world she was all too eager to marry me. Foolish as I was I mistook her eagerness as love.  
After our marriage she slowly started to change me. Before her I used to paint and play the piano. She didn't like neither of it. I tried to impress her by painting her but she made herself very clear on what she thought of that and so she tried to keep me from it. Eventually she succeeded.  
Whenever I wasn't busy ruling the vampire world I was forced to spend time with her. But with time I realised I didn't want to spend time with her. She was vain, hard to please. She didn't love me, she never had but she stayed with me so she could be queen. Our relationship cooled down given that there had ever been a spark in it. Our lovemaking became mechanical, shallow without passion or love.  
Then one day I caught her kissing one of the lower guards. I was furious. I killed the guard immediately. As she saw how angry I was she started to beg for my forgiveness, promising that it would never happen again. And I trusted her.  
A few weeks later I walked into her sleeping with another guard in our chambers. That time I didn't forgive her despite her begging. I killed her myself. Upon realising that she would die no matter what she said she started to yell at me. Her last words were: 'If you kill me you will never again find someone who loves you Caius. No one will ever love a monster like you.' I knew she was right but she died nonetheless. From then on I never trusted anyone ever again."  
Anna looked at him "And now you think I've betrayed your trust just like she did." She propped her head into her hand to see his face properly.  
"Listen Caius Volturi, I don't agree with everything you do or say and I don't have to. But I love you. I really, really do. And I'd never ever deceive you. I swear," she traced the line of his cheekbone "But you have to understand that there are things in my life, like friends and family, which will always be on a par with you. I don't want to choose between you and one of those things because I will always want both and I'll do whatever it takes to get it. That's just who I am. I protect the people I love. You included."  
His face showed no emotion. After a second he sat up and pulled her face to his to kiss her softly on the lips.  
"Oh and one more thing" she said as he broke away "If you or anyone else ever tries to change me again you'll regret it."  
He grinned. "Promised." he said before kissing her again. She leaned her head back on the grass. Caius leaned over her. "I shouldn't have avoided you in the last days. I was - how do you call this? - an idiot. It wasn't your fault..."  
Anna giggled "If that's supposed to be an apology it's the most pathetic try I've ever heard."  
"I don't do this very often."  
"You don't say." she kissed him again.  
"Who is Cara?" he asked as she released him to breathe.  
"She was... is my best friend. She disappeared about one and a half year ago on an interrail trip to Europe. They said she was last seen somewhere in France."  
"What did she look like?" he sounded worried.  
Anna frowned. "Slim, about my height, blue eyes and blond hair. She had this really cool haircut. A fringe and her hair cut to her neck. Not short but not exactly long either. Just long enough to cover her ears. I'd say like Edie Campbell but you wouldn't know who that is anyway. Why are you asking?"  
"I've just wondered if she had been among one of the tourist groups Heidi brings here. But your description doesn't sound familiar."  
"At least I know that you didn't kill her." She smiled sadly at him. Her eyes glistened with tears.  
Caius caressed her cheek. "No, don't cry, my love. Come. I would like to show you something."

Caius had brought her to a huge wooden door somewhere in the castle. "Close your eyes." he instructed. Anna did as he had told her. He took her hand and leaded her into the room behind the door. She was met with a smell of dust and paint.  
"Can I open my eyes now?"  
Caius placed himself behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Yes."  
It was a dark room only lit by the moon which shone through the large windows illuminating the stone floor and walls. There was an easel with what must have been a canvas on it. She couldn't tell for sure because it was covered by a white dusty sheet. On a broad table stood cans full of brushes, paint, charcoal, chalk, sheets of white and black paper, pens and pencils. The paintings on the walls were all covered with white sheets too as if the one who had painted them didn't want to be reminded that he had or the stories the paintings would tell.  
In the back of the room, in an oriel window, stood a black polished grand piano. She couldn't explain why but she immediately felt drawn to this room. The faint smell of paint relaxed her and surrounded by all those art supplies she felt more at ease than ever before since she had set foot into this castle.  
"What is this?"  
"This is my studio. I used to come here to paint or play the piano. Until Athenodora made me stop. But since I have met you I have started to come back here."  
Anna started to walk around the room while Caius remained by the door watching her. On some of the papers on the table she recognised sketches of herself. Different facial expressions of her. Herself sleeping soundly. _"So that's what he meant when he said since I have met you."_ she thought smiling. Not in her wildest dreams she would have imagined that she would serve as an inspiration for an artist. She felt extremely flattered and prayed her human traits wouldn't give that away by turning red as a tomato.  
With an effort she tore her gaze from the sketches and strolled over to the piano.  
"Did you compose that?" she pointed to the notes on it.  
He flitted over to her. "Yes. Do you play?"  
"A bit. But I guess this is too advanced for me."  
He shoved her gently toward the music stool. "Try it. I will help you."  
She sat down on the stool, placing her hands on the keys starting to play hesitantly. Caius stood behind her, reaching around her body. He placed his hands on hers and started to guide them slowly over the keys. A beautiful melody filled the room. It was light like, exactly like the kind of music she imagined played by fairies on a magical clearing deep in the woods, but at the same time it had a hint of drama in it what stirred her emotions and brought tears to her eyes.  
She couldn't help but admire how Caius with his reputation for being cruel and ruthless could have created something so wonderful.  
The melody finished as softly as it had started. Silence fell over the room. "I love you Anna." he whispered "More than anything else, my darling. I have written this for you. I wanted to tell you how I feel about you but I am not the kind of man to put my feelings into words so..."  
"You know, in moments like this I wish I could freeze time. For example right now I want everything to stay like this forever." she whispered hoarsely, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
He pulled her to her feet and took her in his arms, tenderly kissing her tears away.  
"A beautiful thought. And as much as I hate to ruin your imagination but if this moment would last forever you would never be able to graduate from university. Which would be a shame because they are expecting you at the beginning of the new term." he smiled at her.  
Anna's mouth hung open. "What?" she choked out.  
"I thought this is what you wanted. And I promised you that you could go back so I arranged everything for you."  
"You did?" she still starred at him in surprise. "Oh my God, Caius! Thank you. Thank you! Thank you!" she kissed him eagerly. He smiled into her kiss. "Anything you want, il mio angelo."  
"And you're not worried I won't come back?"  
"No. I trust you." He didn't sound fully convinced but at least he tried. It was a start.  
"Okay." she kissed him again pulling him closer to her "Then I'll make a promise. I promise you that after my graduation I will come back to you because honestly there's no place I'd rather be than with you Caius Volturi. I love you too."  
She pressed her lips on his cold ones. He tasted of summer rain, the sweet bitterness of his venom and something she had long ago decided to be sunshine.  
His tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth slightly. The kiss deepened immediately until Anna broke away and gasped for air.  
Caius lips travelled over her jaw line down to her neck. His tongue flickered over the point where her pulse rested. A moan slipped her lips.  
"Maybe we should relocate this." she suggested breathing heavily. Caius lips met hers again. "Excellent idea." he said between kisses which made her head dizzy.  
He lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom in the blink of a second. She was sure she wouldn't leave this room again anytime soon. _"Not if I'm going to spend the next six months across the world without him_ " Anna thought happily.

THE END

 **For now.  
I want to write a sequel I will start writing it very soon.  
It will be about Anna's and Caius' future and the Romanians will certainly make an appearance in it.  
If you have an idea for the title of the sequel or the plot let me know.  
Read & Review =)  
Love X**


End file.
